Wreaking Havoc
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: ABANDONED Independent! Powerful! Buttkicking!Political!Rich!Harry Manipulative!Dumbles. SEE WHAT HARRY DOES! IT WILL GIVE DUMBLEDORE'S GREY HAIRS GREY HAIRS! Language Warning. THIS IS NOT HP/BZ - they are just the lead characters. SEE NEW STORY SAME TITLE
1. Chapter 1

What if Harry Potter's life had been very different? What if it had all changed after fourth year? What if alternate events came to pass, and what if the outcomes were still the same? This is what it was.

III

III

Dursley Residence, Privet Drive – Harry

Harry Potter was fucking off into the wide blue yonder.

With just weeks before is fifteenth birthday he was leaving the crappy arrangements Dumbledore had forced him into; he had had it up to the tips of his messy black hair with his relatives. He was not staying at 4 Privet Drive one moment longer. To hell with the manipulative bastard and all his plans. To hell with them all.

Dursley Residence, Privet Drive - Petunia

As he stormed around Privet Drive his relatives watch on in fear and awe as Harry began to glow blood red. He crashed around, throwing items into his trunk, taking food from the fridge and cupboards. Harry's aunt Petunia watched with a peculiar sense of déjà vu as her nephew moved around the house breaking anything made of glass by just passing buy it. She quickly ran up to her room and pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper out of the back of her wardrobe.

Moving down the stairs she flattened herself against one of the walls as Harry made his way back upstairs. As she passed his open school trunk in the hall she dropped the package in. Petunia quickly hurried back into the kitchen to grab chocolate for her precious Dudley, but moving towards her husband and son found her way blocked by her nephew.

Silently the boy held out to her a vial of blood. A vial that would protect at least herself and Dudley.

Looking into his haunted green eyes she understood. Harry was leaving. A part of her was sad to see him go another rejoiced. The boy moved to his trunk and slammed it closed.

'Your mother was kind enough to repair anything she broke in a temper,' Petunia said with a look to Harry.

She watched as the boy rolled his eyes before waving his hand. Without warning he suddenly disappeared.

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry – Dumbledore's Office

The Hogwarts Headmaster was in a meeting with the original Order of the Phoenix when some of the silver contraptions on his desk began to whirr. Ignoring the movement and sound he continued speaking to the group.

After half an hour of whirring the contraption stopped an Albus Dumbledore let out a soft sigh of relief. But it was to be premature. Seconds later, four of his nine spinning, silver contraptions imploded, startling many in the office.

Stunned Dumbledore sat for a moment before tipping the biscuits off the plate in front of him quickly turning it into a portkey.

'Albus?' Molly Weasley asked without asking.

'The wards at Harry's home in Privet Drive are gone. Those who are coming with me touch this portkey now!'

Dumbledore watched as Order Members fell over themselves to touch the plate. Careful to mask his emotions the aged man gave himself an imaginary pat on the back. This could just work out in his favour.

Potter Residence Ruins, Godric's Hollow – Harry

Harry shocked himself when he disappeared from 4 Privet Drive and ended up in, what he presumed to be, used to be his former kitchen.

His anger dissipated immediately and he quickly realised how exposed he actually was. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to move anywhere until night fell, Harry looked for a protected place where he could rest. Pulled he quickly located a trap door that led down to the cellar. Pulling on the hinge Harry found the door lifted easily and silently. Checking around him, he moved down into the hole locking it behind him.

Dursley Residence, Privet Drive

Petunia watched as all those freaks came into her home. She vaguely watched as they moved around casting spells and doing other freakish things. Dudley whimpered and Vernon blustered, getting closer and closer to a shade of beetroot. Finally the two men she had been waiting for entered the room and made the others leave. Working as a team they warded the room.

'The doe seeks assistance.'

The gaunt looking man whipped around. 'Pardon.'

'I said the doe needs assistance,' Petunia repeated.

'The canine asks with what?' the same man asked while the other looked on in confusion.

Petunia silently held out a letter. Sirius Black stepped forward and snatched it up. After reading only a few lines he duplicated it and handed a copy to his friend.

'Moony, read. And ready quickly.'

'This is from Lily,' the other man said with a gasp. Petunia shot him her best condescending look.

The Dursley's sat in silence while the two wizards read. Sirius the first to finish quickly incinerated his letter before turning to Petunia.

'Do you understand what is about to happen?'

'Yes.'

'Do you consent?'

'Yes.'

'For the sake of your sanity I will let Moony here do the honours.'

'I have an added request. Knock us out when you are done and leave. Get away quickly.'

Sirius nodded.

Werewolf Remus Lupin shot two quick 'Obliviates' at Vernon and Dudley Dursley, which were followed up by two quick stunners from Sirius.

'Thank you for that information, Petunia,' Sirius said. 'You will probably hear from us soon.'

Petunia nodded and closed her eyes and Remus began the special incantation to wipe the woman's memory. Before she was able to open her eyes Sirius knocked her out. 

'We better get moving. We have to find Harry, fast,' Remus whispered dropping the wards.

'No shit,' Sirius replied before apparating away.

Potter Residence Ruins, Godric's Hollow

Arriving at the ruins of their friends home both Sirius and Remus quickly concealed themselves.

'He's here,' the werewolf whispered tapping his nose.

'Where?' Sirius said looking around.

'Not far. His scent is still strong, it's like we were right on top of him.'

'He could be disillusioned, have the cloak…' Sirius began. 'Or we really could be right on top of him. Follow me.'

Staying low Remus followed Sirius's animagus shape to the corner of the kitchen.

'Of course,' he said trying to lift the hatch. After using a number of unlocking spells Remus finally opened the door, before he and Sirius both disappeared down the hole.

At the foot of the stairs they looked around the lit cellar.

'He's not here,' Sirius said.

'Yes I am,' Harry replied pulling the cloak off his body. 'Now if you are here under Dumbledore's orders I want you to leave.'

'After the last forty five minutes,' Remus said with a glance at his watch. 'We sure ain't supporting Dumbledore any more.'

Harry turned and watched his godfather pull a trunk down off the shelf. 'Harry we are not safe here. I am almost positive that Peter knows about about this hiding place of yours. Nobody can see it unless they know about it. You obviously do from when you lived here. However, we can't see it unless we are in contact with a Potter or a Potter is using the room.' Sirius watched Harry think things over quickly.

'Strip everything from in here. It belonged to my parents and I want it,' Harry ordered.

'You read over this,' Remus said handing over the letter he and Sirius had received from his aunt. 'It has some interesting information you should know.'

It took them less then ten minutes to be ready to go.

'I have a plan,' Harry said. 'Just get us to Gringott's Bank.'

Dursley Residence, Privet Drive

Dumbledore paced outside the living room waiting for Sirius and Remus to finish with Harry's relatives.

'They are taking an awfully long time aren't they, Albus,' Molly Weasley said, keeping her famous temper in check. 'I hope there is something left for me when I get inside.'

Dumbledore silently agreed with the red head. Searching out with his mind powers Dumbledore looked around the living room and only located the three Dursleys in their unconscious state.

'No!'

The old man opened the door and saw that Remus and Sirius weren't there. Quickly he enervated the three.

'What happened to the two men? Where are they?' he asked.

Probing gently into their minds Dumbledore discovered that the two male Dursley's knew nothing. Petunia however had been submitted to a variation on the mind wiping curse. Sections of her memory had been removed going back the last sixteen years.

Dumbledore watched the woman look at the clock and give a small smile.

'No!' Dumbledore yelled, in frustration. 'No!'

III


	2. Chapter 2

III

III

Gringotts Bank, London.

Harry entered the bank minutes before closing flanked by his godfather and his parents good friend. Thankfully the bank was empty of customers.

'My name is Harry Potter,' he called out. 'And I am not happy. Not one bit. Does the phrase 'look sharp' mean anything to you?'

A number of older Goblins leapt to their feet while the younger ones looked on in confusion.

'My Lord, I am Griplin and I will escort you to our chief.'

'No need Griplin, I am here. Seal the bank. Finish your daily tasks. Warriors stay,' the impressive goblin demanded. 'Mr Potter, I am Rangok. If you would kindly step into a warded room where we can speak without concern.'

Harry followed the Goblin into a second huge hall, almost the same size as the lobby. Slamming the doors closed Harry barked orders. 'I want every scrap of information on this table concerning each and every one of my accounts for the last twenty five years. No! Make it all of my accounts. I want all high ranking bankers here. I want my lawyers and I want an evening meal for my companions and I, within half an hour. Don't think any of you are going anywhere. Tonight can go down in Goblin history yet. I just discovered I own this place.' Harry smiled to himself as the Goblins scurried. 'Someone bring the Goblin Griphook to me. Immediately.' 

'You know what, Moony?' Sirius said from where he stood behind Harry.

'You've never seen goblin's move so fast.'

'Never.'

III

Twenty five minutes later, Harry had piles of paperwork in front of him.

'You meals will be here in moments, Lord Potter,' Rangok said with a bow.

'Lord,' Remus whispered in surprise.

'Why are you surprised? I am Lord Black.'

'Harry obviously knows something very important that we don't. Watch, a red aura keeps flashing up.' Sirius raised his eyebrows at his friend. 'Watch carefully.'

Harry walked around the table looking at the papers. 'Rangok, for the purpose of tonight I would like a Goblin to go over the information in each vault. Put the information on separate tables all around the room. When will my lawyers arrive?'

'They will be here soon,' Rangok said clicking his fingers.

'Set up a table for them to work at also.'

'Of course, Sir,' the older Goblin said.

'I would like two Goblins, Griphook preferably, along with another, Griplin if he is experienced enough, to deal with my other paperwork. They can start by locating my parent's wills.'

The Goblin's by this stage were springing into action without instruction.

'Your lawyers are here, Lord Potter.'

'Send them in.'

'Mr Potter,' a well groomed man said entering the room. 'Barry Huthwaite. My father was the lawyer for your parents and grandparents.'

'If you have a list of all who have worked with my family, I would prefer that over your display. You may place your boxes on that table over there and a list in my hand.'

Signalling to Sirius and Remus they moved over to Harry as he smiled at the lawyer.

'What do you know about him?'

'That practice has gone into decline since the death of his father before your birth.'

'Sirius, can we trust your cousin Andromeda?'

Sirius laughed. 'Andie is as good as they get when it comes to lawyers. She goes for the jugular. She and husband, Ted Tonks, have a small practice. Both were disappointed their daughter Nymphadora didn't join. Anyway you couldn't find more trustworthy people. Why do you ask?'

'Mrs Tonks is listed under Black as a junior attorney on my family's accounts. Go and ask Mr and Mrs Tonks to be my new lawyers and ask them to join us here immediately. Also suggest that they bring their lovely daughter, Nymphadora so you all may catch up.'

Sirius nodded, with a look at Remus. 'Hopefully we can save Nymphadora from Dumbledore's clutches. I will be back soon,' he said exiting the hall.

'Mr Huthwaite, if you please,' Harry called watching the man rush over. 'Is this all the papers your firm has on my family?'

'Yes, Sir.'

'Then I thank you for your time today. I will no longer need your services as I have acquired new representation. How much do I owe you for your time this evening?'

'One hundred and fifty galleons, Mr Potter.' Harry raised an eyebrow and caught the eye of Rangok in the corner. The Goblin shook his head and held up six fingers.

'Mr Huthwaite, I am fully aware despite my tender years that the going rate per hour, after regular work hours is sixty galleons. Since you were summoned less that an hour ago I, in fact, owe you less than that. But I am a generous man, so if you will be so kind as to accompany Chief- Goblin Rangok into the lobby to receive your payment of eighty galleons it would be appreciated.'

The older man bowed slightly and followed the Goblin out of the room.

'My good Goblins,' Harry said addressing the assigned and working bankers. 'I would like the following information on each of my accounts. Who set it up, when the account was established, how much is in it now and detailed information concerning all account transactions since the death of my parents. If the account you have been assigned is not monetary I would like a comprehensive list of what is in the vault, please.' Turning to Griphook and Griplin Harry pulled a chair over to their table. 'What is all of this?' he asked summoning his sandwiches and juice from the table where they had been left.

'These are documents concerned with your inheritances from your mother and your father's family lines. There are also documents of animagus forms, all your properties and Power of Attorney papers over you.'

'Show me those please, Griplin.' Harry glanced over the papers. 'I will take these. Are you two brothers?' Harry asked the Goblins getting the question that was bothering him off his chest.

'Yes,' the Goblin's said with a nod.

'Interesting. If the two of you need to recruit help to go over my properties in a similar manner to how my vaults are being handled go right ahead.'

'Yes, Lord Potter.'

'Harry,' Sirius called from the doors. 'Look!'

Harry turned to see an elegant woman with pale pointed features, long black hair and bright blue eyes. With her were a slightly overweight but still handsome man, and a young woman who seemed to be a replica of her mother except for her bubblegum pink hair.

'Mr and Mrs Tonks, welcome to bedlam. You also Miss Tonks,' Harry greeted.

'Thank you for considering us, Mr Potter.'

'It's Harry. No need for formalities. The bank staff should be aware of this also, Chief- Goblin Rangok,' Harry told the nearby Goblin.

'Of course, Harry. So long as you return the favour.'

'If that is what you wish.'

'We do.'

'Very well, Rangok. I invite you to join us once my lawyers and I have sorted out a few things.'

The chief Goblin bowed away and Harry led the two lawyers, their daughter, Sirius and Remus over to the table of boxes that represented the Potter's.

'Harry, you should call Ted and I by our given names. Our daughter, being an Auror tends to prefer to be called by our surname.'

'You would too with a name like mine.'

'Auror? You might be able to help me later, Tonks. But first things first. Somehow, Albus Dumbledore gained control over everything Potter when my parents died. Andie and Ted, these are the Power of Attorney documents. I want out of them by sunrise and Sirius to become my guardian for everything until my coming of age. I am happy to come up with the words if you need as I have been thinking about it for the last few hours, but your main concern is with the legalities.'

'Of course,' Ted Tonks agreed.

'Tonks, and Sirius, since you have both done some Auror training, I think there are enchantments on me suppressing my magic. I need you all to check this theory of mine later. Moony and Sirius, you also need to work on that letter.'

'Sure thing, cub,' Remus said.

'For the last time, it's pup,' groaned Sirius.

'You can call me what you want as long as I like it. Now, I have some bank accounts to look over and you all have things to think about. I suggest we all get started.'

Harry smiled at all the nods he received before sitting down and eating the rest of his meal.

III

After finishing his meal, Harry got up and moved to the centre of the floor.

'Could I please have the attention of the Goblins on my accounts,' Harry called. 'I would like to see cover sheets for the monetary accounts that have had no transactions in the last hundred years.'

Six Goblins moved forwards and handed Harry cover sheets.

'Rangok.'

'Yes, Harry?'

'I think we should get someone looking over my inheritance paperwork and tracing my family trees,' Harry began flipping through the pages.

'That does require blood, Harry.'

'How much?' Harry asked rolling up his sleeve.

'If you could fill this vial,' the Goblin asked, presenting Harry with a small glass tube.

'You're prepared.'

'I have been waiting for a moment to ask for a sample, but it is a difficult question to pose.'

'I agree. Please be aware that Voldemort stole some of my blood and used it in the potion that restored his body,' Harry said handing back the filled vial and watching the Goblin's eyes widen.

'It shall be noted.'

'Thank you.'

Harry returned his attention to his former task. 'Now, are any of these accounts out of order, or are requiring my foreseeable attention?' The six Goblins shook their heads in the negative. 'Is everything in order?' Again the bank staff answered with affirmative shakes of the head. 'Fantastic. Could you each ask Rangok for reassignment, or help my lawyers with sorting their paperwork, after all my account information has been safely filed, please. Thank you.'

Harry watched as the six Goblins stored the paperwork into boxes that were then stacked by the door. The tables they were using were also removed. Harry shook his head in amazement.

'All other accounts without transactions in the last twenty years,' Harry called, summoning four more Goblins and repeating the process. Harry and those Goblins were quickly finished.

'Those covering vaults containing possessions, please come forward.'

Harry gasped at the nine Goblins who moved forward. 'Wow. Ok. Do any of you have a complete list of contents?' One Goblin stepped forward and offered its documents. 'Why don't the rest of you?' Harry asked.

'They probably need blood or signet rings to enter the vault,' Sirius said from behind Harry. 'Thirsty?'

'Yes, please,' Harry said accepting a glass of lemonade and a conjured chair. 'Would any of you like a drink?' Harry asked the Goblins, but they all politely declined.

'I cannot accept any of my titles or throw any of these enchantments off yet, otherwise Dumbledore will be on to us sooner than I wanted,' Harry said to Sirius and Remus, who had just walked up. 'That means no signet rings just yet. How are things going over there?'

'Andie and Ted are working hard. Nymphadora is thinking on ways to see if your powers have been suppressed and Sirius and I are spreading ourselves thinly,' Remus replied.

'You should rest.'

'In a moment,' Harry groaned. 'There are things to do first.'

'Like?'

'Getting lists of what I own. So I know where I stand and what we have to help us carry out any plans.'

'Ok,' Remus agreed. 'But you need to eat and have a nap soon.'

Harry nodded before turning back to the assembled Goblins. 'Which of my vaults require blood for entrance and which require signet rings?'

Instead of a response two Goblins stood to the side and indicated that the vaults they were covering required rings for entrance. Both Goblins marked their summary sheets and handed them over to Harry, who placed them in his growing pile, before they packed up the tables they were using.

'Well, the rest of you had all best get small teams together to catalogue my vaults and I will go down and open them so you may. Take a few moments to organise yourselves, please.'

Harry soon found himself in one of the Goblin carts in the bowels of the bank, dropping his blood on keystones and allowing teams of two or three Goblins in to the vaults for the purpose of cataloguing the contents before dawn.

Arriving back in the hall they had been using. Harry stopped quickly for a light meal before consenting to a forty minute power nap.

III

Harry awoke feeling refreshed, only to find a number of his helpers asleep also. Harry moved over to where the three Goblins were still working dragging a chair with him.

'Am I correct in presuming that there have been transactions in these accounts in the last twenty years then?'

The three Goblins nodded. 'Anything since my parents died?' Two of the Goblins nodded.

'Right,' Harry said beginning his process with the third Goblin before dismissing it once everything was in order. 'One of these two accounts is my trust fund for school, right? Anything unusual there?'

'It appears not, Harry, Sir. There has been one transaction a year during mid to late August, of roughly the same amount.'

'Anything abnormal I should consider?'

'No, Harry.'

'Well once everything is in order. You are also free to go or reassign you talents as you please. Thank for your help.'

'It was a pleasure, Harry,' said the Goblin with a short bow.

'And so we are left with the problem account. Tell me, what is happening to my money?'

'Sir, this account is strange. It still receives the rent payments of many of your commercial properties. In the four months before the deaths of your parents, the monthly payments made to an account controlled by Albus Dumbledore were stopped by your father and mother, together. After their deaths they recommenced, with a larger sum per month, spread over four weekly transactions.'

'Do these transactions to the Dumbledore account seem unusual to you?' Harry asked the Goblin.

'I would have to check your parents' wills.'

'That's not what I asked.'

'Yes they seem unusual.'

'Would Albus Dumbledore have been able to do this?'

'I would think so. We were busy in those days. Dumbledore could have easily made the changes with a few well placed words.'

'Is everything else in order with this account?'

'Yes, Harry?'

'Then I suggest you and one of my lawyers look over the wills. Then when you are finished you may go.'

'Thank you,' the Goblin said slipping away.

'Moving on to real estate,' Harry muttered to himself.

III

Before checking the state of his other assets Tonks, Remus and Sirius went over Harry checking for suppression charms. They found only four that restricted Harry's power by at least half. Harry became angry at their discovery and Tonks looked on in shock as his red aura flashed brightly. After Harry had moved over to talk to Andie and Ted the three decided that Harry's anger was already breaking the charms but they would need to be fully destroyed quickly.

Harry was pleased to discover that the state of his real estate was well ordered by his parents before they went into hiding. Detailed lists of every object in every room in every house had been made, as well as lists of books, cars and servants at each property.

His commercial properties were also in good care thanks to good long term clients, like the Gringotts bank. Harry also noted that all the commercial properties had leases well past his seventeenth birthday and he surmised that this had been done purposely.

Adding the new parchments to his pile Harry sat down with Rangok.

'We all need somewhere to hide for a few days, to prepare ourselves for the upcoming war and the battle that will no doubt occur with Albus Dumbledore. Would you permit me to set up an apartment in a Gringotts vault for me to hide in, Rangok?' Harry asked.

'It is your land. I don't see why not. I could personally bring you down food and information as well each day you are there.'

'Could you organise such a vault for me please, and Sirius and Remus will go down with you now to set it up.'

'Of course, Harry,' the Goblin said leaping into action.

'Harry,' Andie called.

'Yes?'

'Rangok gave us your family trees to look after. I have copied them for us and placed the originals in your parchment pile,' Andie said. 'We have found something interesting. In wizarding mythology those with demoniac blood are very much like us wizards, but during times of world need, they are able to used their inherited demon powers.'

'Aren't demons evil? Wait,' Harry groaned. 'You found something interesting. I am of demon blood, aren't I?'

'Yes. From Merlin's line through your mother.'

'I wonder if they are one of my suppressed powers?'

'Possibly. Now, Ted and I have drawn up documents to break Albus Dumbledore's hold, going through all the legal stuff to prove it wrong. We then have documents putting Sirius into that place as your godfather and rightful guardian, but any transactions require both your signatures. Then there are ones in case Sirius dies before you are of age designating Remus to be your new guardian. You should also write a will. Just in case. I have included an outline in your pile for you to look over and fill in. You should do it before your birthday. Then there are the documents for your inheritances but I am too tired for all that right now so they are in the pile as well with notes attached for you to look over by the end of the week. You must know that your vote on the Wizagamont could be vital so you must delegate all that too. But all be are going to do tonight is sign these and go to bed.'

Harry nodded, 'Griphook,' he called to the waiting Goblin. 'Please transfer five thousand galleons into Mr and Mrs Tonks hands for their hard work tonight.'

'That is more than we charge, Harry.'

'That is what you are getting for tonight's work, Andie. We can discuss the rest later.'

'Thank you.'

'Andie, Ted, do either of you happen to know any obscure power suppression spells?' Harry asked.

'I am a Muggle, Harry.'

'I understand that Ted, but you do practice as a wizarding lawyer, do you not. Maybe you read something.'

'Sorry, lad.'

'It's ok. Andie?'

'I taught most of the ones to Nymphadora, and I was watching while she checked, but there is one more I know.'

'Try it now.'

'It is considered grey magic, and it is rather old.'

'Grey, as in not light but not dark.'

'Yes.'

'Try it.'

Andie hesitatingly tried the spell on Harry and his aura flared.

'I am guessing it's there.'

'Yes,' Andie said sitting down with a frown on her face. 'You should know that is they spell Dumbledore used to limit Grindwald's followers. Each year you are under it your power is restricted by half.'

'Four or fourteen years then. Do you know how to remove it?'

'Yes.'

'Then be ready to. I suggest that you are ready to go when the others get back. My guess is that Dumbledore will be aware of these restrictions on me falling so I want to be ready to escape quickly.'

Andie, Ted and their daughter quickly packed up the boxes performing complicated locking charms on them. They were then shrunk and placed into Andie's handbag.

Harry was pleased that Sirius, Remus and Rangok returned moments after the Tonkses had finished packing up.

Harry nodded to the Chief Goblin. 'Let this be over with.'

The Goblin sat down. 'Once you have read this paperwork, Mr Potter you must sign where indicated. Lord Black will then sign and the changes will be official.'

Harry and Sirius quickly signed and Harry felt a release on himself. 'The wards are going,' he whispered as the pain flickered down his spine. One spell every minute. The old man should be asleep. Hopefully this won't wake him.'

'It's four in the morning. Every sane person is asleep, cub.'

'Just go!'

Harry watched as Tonks stepped up and flicked her wand. The pain flared in his spine, slowly ebbing away over the minute. Remus was next using a fancy wand movement. Harry's spine flared and the pain slowly drained away again. Sirius moved forward and waved his wand and the pain flickered slightly.

Harry watched as Andy stepped up. Instinctively he knew this was going to hurt. Bracing himself he nodded. Andie rasied her wand and sent the spell causing more pain than Voldemort's Crutaius Curse. Harry fought the pain until became too much, and he collapsed.

III


	3. Chapter 3

III

Wreaking Havoc

III

Chapter 3

III

III

Harry awoke to someone patting his brow with a cold cloth.

'Nym… Nymph… Nymph…'

'Consider yourself to be the only person allowed to call me that. Sirius isn't even allowed to.'

Harry gave her a small smile. 'Hair.'

'My hair is different. It has been three days. You can't expect me to have pink hair all the time can you?' She looked at Harry's face and chuckled. 'I am a metamorphmagus…' Tonks began before continuing on and explaining her ability.

As Tonks talked about her ability, her job, her family and what had been happening, she administered Harry with a variety of potions to help him recover.

'He's awake!' Sirius called to the others, standing behind Tonks causing Remus, Rangok, Andie and Ted to rush over and bombard his with questions. Harry groaned and wished silently for silence. He slowly tried to sit up realising that the noise had stopped.

'You can speak now, but one at a time,' Harry said as everyone's mouth started moving at once with no sound coming out. Harry laughed. 'You look like cod fish. Wait, did I silence you?' The six all nodded. Harry thought and focus on them being able to speak again.

'That is insane, Harry,' Tonks gushed. 'How did you do it?'

'Just thought.'

'We should test his power.'

'When he's strong enough, Sirius,' said Andie. 'You and Remus should explain the plan.'

Remus bent down to Harry's level. 'Harry, Sirius and I are going to follow the next part of the plan and find someone,' Remus explained, with a significant look at Harry. 'Tonks has taken leave and will stay down here with you; Ted and Andie will come back tonight after the bank is closed, ok. They will be in and out all week helping you get things in order with everything. Sirius and I will be back as soon as we can, hopefully with company.'

Harry nodded. 'Need things from vaults?'

'No, pup, we will be fine. We don't need anything. Just have a plan ready by the time we get back.'

Harry nodded again. 'Good luck.'

'Thanks,' Sirius said, giving Harry a hug.

Remus also gave the dark haired teen a hug. 'Do what Tonks suggests. You need to have secret weapons.'

'We will go with Sirius and Remus because they will need to be invisible. Dumbledore will have people on the look out for you and them everywhere. We don't want the game to be up.'

Harry nodded and the four adults and Chief Goblin who had been standing silently at the back of the group left the vault.

'Harry, it is ten in the morning. You should sleep until lunch and after you are all refreshed, we will get on with things, ok,' Tonks said, helping Harry to lie down, watching as Harry quickly drifted off.

III

Harry awoke feeling refreshed.

'Chicken and Corn Soup and some prawn crackers,' Tonks told him, lowering a tray onto Harry's lap after he had sat up.

'Thanks, Nymph.'

'That actually sounds nice coming from your mouth. Do you feel better?'

'Much.'

''I think your magical transformation is complete, but it has altered your appearance slightly because the most powerful wizards and witches are affected by their magic. Not that you were unfortunate looking before.' Harry mock glared at Tonks who laughed. 'Go have a shower but be ready to work when you are done.'

Harry magically banished the tray smoothly across the room and grabbed the small bag at the end of his bed, before moving into the bathroom. Dumping the bag and closing the door Harry glanced in the mirror before doing a double take.

Leaning closer to the mirror he gazed at his face. He still looked his age, but he was sure that he had grown at least four or five inches. His face was more pointed, less like his dad's and more like a masculine version of his mum's/ He had a clock of coppery red hair that flopped over his scar. He also noticed that he had filled out significantly, gaining a fair amount of muscle.

Letting a half smile cross his face Harry quickly jumped into the shower. Closing his eyes under the hot spray Harry sae the red glow he had been feeling in front of his eyes. He looked closely and saw that it had fresh scars. Instinctively Harry tried to wrap his magic around the wounds to heal them. He watched at the strings of the magic loosened from their positions wrapped around the core, moving out and touching the damaged areas. As he watched Harry felt himself becoming whole and more at one with his magic. Soon everything was fixed except an area that seemed to be infected. Harry knew it was his connection with Voldemort. Using the tendrils of magic he isolated the area and slowly pushed it back into one tiny area.

Shutting off the shower Harry got out and dried and dressed in a tracksuit he found in the bag. He then went back out to Tonks in the main room.

'I was starting to think you had drowned,' she said from the kitchen area.

'No. Just experimenting. What you making?'

'Cookies. I am really bad at cooking. I'm trying to improve.'

'Cool, What am I meant to be doing?'

'exploring with your powers, going over your parchment pile and we have an experiment to do later.'

'What should I do first?'

'Sirius and Remus told me some stuff about your mum, stuff she had said. They thought she was crazy initially but it turns out there might have been method to her madness.' Harry nodded. 'Apparently she had this theory that when the world is in trouble, it creates someone to fix it. Merlin, for example, came along and saved the world and so forth.'

'Yeah, and mum thinks I am the one to do that?'

'In a way. She thought, well she knew that she had her magical powers for a reason. She traced her magical heritage back to Merlin and discovered they were descended from the same demon ancestor.'

'Aren't demons bad?'

'You can kill with expellimarius can't you?' Harry rolled his eyes while Tonks grinned. 'It's all a matter of opinion, Harry. Anyway, during the first war your mum disappeared from time to time. Remus noted that the next day a Death Eater attack had been thwarted or something. Your mum got pregnant and then there was the prophecy, and we are just guessing, that she realised it was you who had to save the world. She was just the one who was bypassed by history, vital but not the real thing.'

'So, how are we to find out about all this?'

'When Rangok gets here we are going to go to one of the other vaults and see if we can find anything of your mum's to support this theory or give us insight.'

'What will we do in the mean time?'

'I have a theory that I want to experiment on.'

'What's that?'

'Remus said that in all the time he has known you your hair hasn't grown.'

'And what, you think I am a metamorphmagus or something?'

'Yes, but since your powers were suppressed you couldn't transform.' 

'You want me to try?'

'Just something basic and really easy,' Tonks replied with sweet smile.

'What do you want me to do?'

'Turn into what you think a brother of mine would look like.'

'I'd have to see you in your normal form to do that, Nym.'

The metamorphmagus sighed. She transformed back into a form very similar to the one she had used the first night they had met. Herm face was still a heartish hap and her hair was now black but Harry was amazed by her curvy figure.

'I like what I see,' Harry said with a wicked grin. 'I am sorry though, you are a bit old for me and uninterested. However, I am honoured that you trust me enough to show me this form, despite the short amount of time we have known one another.'

''How did you know that I don't show people?'

'You were thinking of Charlie Weasley, comparing has reaction to your true form, with mine. He is one of a handful outside family who accept you for who you are, and he has never forced, or asked you to be anyone else. He has never knowingly seen you in your true for either. Also, by the way you were thinking I believe you are half in love with him.' Harry looked up amazed. 'how did I know that?'

It wasn't any of the mental powers,' Tonks said in shock. 'I would have felt legimency. Please, don't tell anyone what you know.'

'I wouldn't dream of it, Nym. You want me to be the brother you never had. I wouldn't mind a sister, you know.'

'So turn into my brother,' Tonks said letting the previous subject drop.Before Tonks had finished her sentence a thin boy with pale skin and blue eyes was sitting in front of her. She was her father in his facial and body structure, but he could definitely pass as a Black.

'Wow. I want to see of the people at Hogwarts. Pick a broad range of people.'

'Harry morphed into Slytherin Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Terry Boot, Gryiffendors Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas and finished with George Weasley.

'I couldn't do Ron Weasley,' Harry told Tonks. 'I don't know why.'

'He might still be too tall. If you just try his facial features it should work.' Suddenly Ron head was sitting on Harry's body. 'Like that I guess,' Tonks laughed.

'This is great we could go out without being identified. A language spel and we could be wizarding tourists.'

'Not a bad idea. But we can't use it yet. Everyone is looking for you still.'

'If I go out that might stop.'

'And Dumbledore will find you.'

'Point. So, what now?'

'You can read up on becoming an animagus,' Tonks, pointing to a pile of books. 'Sirius had one of the Goblins go and collect them from the various vaults. They marked which ones came from where for you.'

'thanks, Nym. Are you any good at making fried rice? I'd like some.'

'All I can do is try,' she replied heading for the small kitchen.

Harry headed to the pile of books in the corner and picked one up before throwing himself into the armchair that was there. He immediately felt strange sensation. Opening the book he saw that some words had faded leaving others to stand out. Glancing over the page he realised that the most important phrases that he needed had remained legible. Reading only the highlighted phrases Harry finished the book quickly. Picking up a thick book the sensation returned and again the most important phrases for becoming and animagus stood out. He read them quickly and snapped the book shut as he finished.

'Boring is it?' Tonks asked putting a bow of fried rice before Harry.

'Like you would not believe,' Harry grinned, picking up his chopsticks. 'Thanks for this.'

'So what else do you have planned for me to learn?'

'Other than a whole heap of spells and stuff, I don't know. This is all going to take time. The goblins will deliver piles of books each night. I know it's not the best way to spend your holidays but I guess it's better than being with the Dursleys.'

'Anything is better than the Dursleys. So, how long before Rangok is coming?'

'He'll be here in a couple of hours when the bank closes.' Seeing Harry's expression Tonks amended her answer. 'Three hours.'

'And I have a week before I can go out?' Tonks nodded. 'I guess I better get some random books to read then.'

Harry sat down with his lists and was soon frustrated by the way they kept sliding off the pile he had placed them in. In a temper, Harry grabbed the stacks of parchments unintentionally wish them to be books that wouldn't go anywhere. Ho soon found a number a red leather bound books in his lap.

'Ah, Nym…'

'What's wrong?' the witch asked spinning around. 'What?'

Harry held up the books.

'What are they?'

'My parchment piles.' Harry at Tonks's jaw dropped. 'Got any suggestions?'

'Be careful.'

'That's kind of stating the obvious, Nym.'

'Sorry. Let's do something else. We should try and find a name for you.'

'What? Create an alter ego?' Harry asked.

'As long as I can have one two, since our metamorph skills are almost the same.'

'Whatever,' Harry replied, still fascinated by the books he created.

Tonks however had other ideas and dragged him to the centre of the room. 'Our alter ego's will be linked. I am your older sister, Nym, short for nothing. You are my little brother. For the purposes of this I am twenty and you are 17. What do we look like?'

Seeing the only way to escape was to play along Harry rolled his eyes. 'Tanned. Beautiful or handsome. I don't know.'

'You turn into what you see for you and I will copy.'

Harry thought about himself and morphed his facial features.

'A young Brad Pitt, huh?' Tonks teased. 'I know because Dad is a Muggle. I like going to the movies.'

'It's a base to work form, Ny,. We want to be beautiful don't we?'

'Tonks kept her true form and quickly tanner her skin a couple of shades lighter than Harry's 'Brad Pitt'. 'Can you match it?'

'Going a bit darker than yours, about half way. Like I spent a lot of time in the sun playing sports.'

'I lie on the beach all day.'

'Meet half way again?' Harry proposed and tonks nodded.

'Keep the mouth then straighten the nose and make the jam a little less defined.'

'Yes, Nym,' Harry sighed. He then watched as Tonks made her chin less pointed and her jaw slightly squarer. 'Bigger, poutier lips.'

'Go back to your normal forehead, and now Sirius's. Good, just make it tanned,' Tonks laughed.

'Liv Tyler eyes.'

'You try them too.' Harry tired and decided that while feminine they were good for the look. 'My dad's ears,' Tonks then instructed.

'Rusty blonde hair and navy blue, Nym.' Harry pulled his glasses off and thought about the shape, changing them to a modern pair with square lenses and thin wire rims. 'Curl your hair, and then you may be acceptable as my sister.'

'Close your eyes, and open.'

Harry and Tonks stood side by side looking into the mirror before breaking into laughter. 'Lighten the tan,' Harry gasped as he drew gulping breaths.

Soon the duo were recovered with improved tans. 'I don't look like Brad Pitt anymore.'

'You are still cute, ickle bro,' Tonks said, grabbed Harry by his cheek.

'And I am going to have to beat them away with a stick if we ever go out in public.'

'I will be doing the same.'

'We should be Australian if we can find a charm.'

'Do it with this random magic of yours.'

'Ok. Can we sneak out tomorrow, if I promise to get all my work done?'

'Yeah, it's kinda stuffy in here. We will have to come up with a cover and everything.'

'It's ok. I have a shopping trip planned.'

'And a cover story?'

'We can work it out later. I have a heap of stuff to do before we go out tomorrow.'

'Then get to it, Todd.'

'My alter ego name is Todd?'

'Yes,' Tonks said, snapping photos of both herself and Harry. 'Now get to work, Todd.'

'She laughed as Harry rolled his eyes.

III

In two hours, Harry had read every one of the animagus books, not that he let Tonks know about that. He then spent time looking at the books he had created. He had created five books, one of all his vaults, one of all his properties and three blank journals.

Using his new magic, Harry decided to turn one of the journals into an account of all his memories up to the moment he reached King's Cross Station on his first trip to Hogwarts. He watched, fascinated as ink formed thousands of words on the pages and filled the journal with an accurate life story. Flipping the book Harry read out things he had forgotten about during his years with the Dursleys. The second journal quickly became an account of his first four years at school by using the same process. The third hjournal Harry shrunk and made into and everyday pocket book for mental notes, budgeting and holding addresses. He then spent a few minutes changing the colours of the journals and embossing them so he knew what was in each quickly.

Harry looked at his watch and realised that his had ten minutes before the bank closed. Flipping through he vaults he located the number of the vault with his parents' personal possessions. Harry quickly decided to go there that evening. With a mental list of what he wanted to find, Harry was set, so to pass the time until Rangok arrived, he experimented with his new powers, making a list of all the tings he needed to purchase for himself tomorrow.

Tonks eventually sat down and looked over the list. 'We will need to incorporate all this into our cover.'

'We are Nym and Todd Granville of Sydney, Australia. For our seventeenth birthdays our parents gave us a European trip each. Due to our close relationship we decided that we would go together. Our magical parents, Mike and Anna are investors who initially struck it rich playing the Muggle stock market and then reinvested, creating a fortune. We have two younger sisters Niv and Zan, fourteen and twelve. We all were home schooled for our entire education. As for the shopping, you are particularly keen on getting me to dress properly, and doing a fair bit of shopping and taking 'European Fashion' back to Australia.'

'That would work,' Tonks nodded slightly shocked. Harry just smirked. Tonks began muttering to herself about aspects of her alter'egos life practicing for the following day. Harry however sunk into the chair and practiced clearing his mind to help him focus onh is animagus shape.

'Harry, how am I going to pay for al this?' Tonks asked.

'Nym, it is a delicate act. You will be helping me out. Consider it you reimbursement. Plus it will help you out if you choose to leave the Aurors now you have graduated.'

Tonks looked up sharply. 'Get out of my head!'

'I didn't mean to. You were worry about it before and I couldn't help but see. If it means anything, I don't trust the Ministry of Magic either.'

'I have to stay there or get out now.'

'Find yourself a job where your skills can be used.'

'Hello.'

'Rangok!' Harry greeted jumping up. 'We didn't hear you.'

'But I heard you. I could hire Miss Tonks, create a position especially for her. Goblin warfare is often no match for wand battles. She could be the Secret Gingotts Wizarding Guard. No doublt she will have people under he in the near future.'

'that would be a good reason,' Tonks enthused. 'I could always be on an emergencies team, allowing me to keep my Auror status.'

'I will send paperwork as soon as it has been written.'

'Thank you, Rangok,' Harry said. 'It is generous of you. I trust they have been no problems in the bank since my 'disappearance'.'

'No more than usual. Where would you like to go?'

'My parent's vault 693.'

'Let's go then,' Tonks said jumping into the cart. 'Be a dear and grab the keys from the hook before you close the door, Todd.'

Harry grumbled but quickly made his way into the cart. He held on tightly to the keys as they hurtled around the Gringotts tracks.

'Now you have to find the right key, Harry,' Rangok reminded.

'And drop your blood on the keystone,' Rangok reminded.

Harry did both quickly and was soon in the vault.

'Do you need help or shall I come back for you?' Rangok asked.

'We should be ok,' Harry replied. 'I have been experimenting with my new magic.' Thinking of the items he wanted Harry was shocked as they all flew quickly past him and neatly into the cart.

'Neat trick,' Tonks gasped. 'Can we explore for a minute?

'Sure.'

The three all looked around the vault for a few minutes before heading back to the cart and the 'apartment' vault.

'Thanks, Rangok,' Harry said as they were dropped off.

'It was a pleasure,' the aging Goblin replied. 'Just as it was refusing the access of Albus Dumbledore to your vaults earlier this afternoon.'

'Harry grinned wickedly. 'I am sure it was.'

'Griphook will be down later with the Tonkses. I, myself will be back when the paperwork is drawn up for your new job Miss Tonks.'

'Thank you, Rangok.'

'I will see you both tomorrow morning.'

'Can you make it about eleven?'

'Doning we aren't meant to?'

'Maybe.'

'I will be here ten thirty,' the Goblin replied, closing the vault door behind him.

III

III


	4. Chapter 4

III

Nym and Todd Granville were ready to leave at quarter past ten.

Tonks was dressed in khaki mid- thigh shorts and a white blouse Harry had transfigured from other similar objects Tonks had chosen to wear. She also wore a pair of white Dunlop Volleys and a pair of light robes in mulberry. Harry was dressed in a pair of knee- length denim shorts and a plain button down shirt over singlet combination with light outer robes of grass green. Not to mention a pair of men's slides to complete the Aussie appearance.

'We look cool,' Tonks gushed.

'Thanks, Nym. Ready for your accent?'

'Go for it,' Tonks said, but it came out more like 'gopher it' with her new accent. 'This is insane!'

Harry just laughed as Tonks prattled to herself in her Aussie accent.

The door of the vault opened and Rangok started.

'It's us, Rangok.' Tonks said, morphing back quickly to prove it.

'Clever disguise. I have taken the liberty to organise a money pouch from your main vault, Harry and I have also created a Muggle credit card in the likely chance you wish to leave the wizarding shopping area. What name should I put on it?'

'Nym Granville.'

Harry and Tonks then took the offered items from the Goblin and quickly climbed into the cart, the key back in shrunk and looped onto the necklace around Tonks's neck. They rushed quickly to the surface and the duo bid the Goblin Chief goodbye.

Outside the bank people swarmed.

'I guess they don't believe Voldemort is back like the Ministry,' Harry muttered.

'None of that here,' Nymph said loud enough to hear. 'Time to go shopping.'

'No way!' Harry declared as Tonks pulled him in the direction of a robes boutique. 'Quidditch before new robes, Nym.'

'Who do you think you are Todd Granville?' Tonks asked drawing attention due to her accent, the volume she was speaking at and the way that her hands, which she had placed on her hips, were pulling on her thin blouse.

'Do not look at my sister like that, mate,' Harry growled at Lee Jordan who had just walked past before turning back to Tonks. 'I am your ickle bro, Nym. Please don't make a scene. We are on holidays. I just want to look at brooms for a bit.'

Harry chuckled to himself as Tonks flounced her way over to Quality Quidditch Supplies like a spoilt rich girl not getting her own way.

'Thank you.'

Harry moved about the store trying on new gear, grabbing a couple of books and a real golden snitch before dumping it all on the counter. Without thinking about it he paid and took the bags, charmed them to be light, shrunk them and slipped them into one of his pockets.

Leading a huffing 'Nym' out of the shop and across the street and held opened the door for her at the duelling boutique.

'Thank you, Todd,' she gushed before falling upon the robes. She moved around the store grabbing robes holding them up and measuring them for Harry.

'Can I help you?' Oliver Wood asked.

'You sure can, my brother here has been accepted into Auror academy back home and I want to get him some robes. And I want some new ones since I graduate at the end of next year.'

'Of course. I would be happy to help. Now, as you know the basic colour for duelling robes is black but we can always change the colour of the fabric.'

'We will be doing that,' Tonks muttered.

'Of course, Miss. Now who is being measured first?

'Me. And please call me Nym.'

'Nym, that's a pretty name. What's it short for?'

'Nothing. Todd look around and find something please,' Tonks called before disappearing into the dressing rooms.

'Ok,' Harry called laughing. Harry browsed and before long Oliver reappeared.

'Your sister is a delightful creature.'

'Uh huh,' Harry said raising his eyebrow.

'No, honestly.' Oliver affirmed. 'Now how can I help you?'

'Well, since I will be paying for all this since Dad doesn't trust her with money and Mum isn't here to tell me I don't need it, I want the works.'

'Let's get started then.'

III

Harry walked out of the shop with new boots, holsters, duelling robes, gloves, while Tonks had two sets of new robes.

They moved down the street buying basic writing materials, a new watch for Harry and earrings for Tonks, causal robes for them both, books and finally stopping for ice- cream.

While Harry and Tonks ate their sundaes Lee Jordan approached with Angelina Johnston.

'Hello again.'

'Hi,' Harry greeted.

'Sorry about before, mate, I didn't mean it.'

'It's no trouble, it happens a lot. It just gets on my nerves sometimes. She may be older but she is my sister.'

'Look, I am Lee and this is Angelina. We are going to meet up with some friends at five at the Leaky Cauldron, if you want to come.'

'We'd love to,' Tonks enthused. 'Nym and Todd Granville.'

'Are you going to be here in London long?' Angelina asked the two 'tourists'.

'We aren't sure. We are travelling around Europe, nothing is certain, but probably a couple of days, yeah.'

'We we should catch up again before you go. Go to dinner or something. It never hurts to have friends in foreign places.'

'That is so true,' Harry agreed. 'Well if we are going to meet up with these people we better get moving. We wanted to duck across to the Muggle side of the street for a bit. That is, if you want to continue shopping, Nym.'

'Coming!' Tonks shouted jumping up. 'See you guys at five.'

'Five thirty,' Harry called over his shoulder. 'She won't stop shopping until we are running late.'

Lee and Angelina laughed. 'See you.'

Before running off into Muggle London Harry and Tonks paused for a moment to put all their shopping and robes into a large handbag that she had conjured. They quickly moved out into the shopping district of London.

'We need to make this quick. We only have a few hours.'

Tonks and Harry quickly made their way into Armani and were soon set upon by an attendant.

'May I help you?'

'Yes, you can. My sister and I are here in London representing the family and our luggage has gone missing during the flight. We have a number of meetings, functions and other events in the next twenty days here and on the European continent. I need everything; I repeat everything I could possibly need. Suits, ties, shoes, accessories, casual wear, a tux, everything. My sister will need outfits for a few days. She can pick what she wants.'

'Yes, Sir. I shall get the manager and other staff to assist you both.'

'Need I say that cost is not an issue?'

'No, Sir.'

Harry was silently glad that he had reverted to his true form before entering the expensive store. These clothes were for his use while at school and before. He had soon acquired a classic black tuxedo, a navy blue pinstriped suit, a brown suede blazer, a brown leather jacket, a variety of pants, three pairs of shoes, three matching belts, two pairs of cufflinks, handkerchiefs, and countless shirts and ties. Tonks had returned with two dresses, a business suit, and a couple of other semi- formal ensembles, plus accessories. At the counter Tonks handed over the credit card for the sale. The couple then walked out of there. They walked into Calvin Klein to grab a couple more causal items and underwear before ducking into Polo Ralph Lauren and Jag as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside the placed their shrunken purchases into the handbag, reverted to their sibling disguises and slipped their robes on.

'Five twenty,' Lee called out over the crowd. 'Good timing. Everyone, these are some Australians we met today, Nym and Todd. They will be joining us for a drink.'

In the group Harry spotted all his Gryffindor team members, including Wood, plus some players from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor their sibling and friends.

'Hiya. Fred.'

'And George Weasley,' the Weasley's said by way of introduction.

'Want a pastry?'

Despite knowing what he was offered Harry took a Canary Crème. 'Thanks, Guys. Todd Granville.' Harry said before taking a bite and swallowing. The crowd laughed as Harry turned into a giant canary, but stopped as Nym whipped out her wand and went on guard.

'Hello, Nym. It's Oliver, from the duelling shop,' the former Gryffindor quidditch captain said moving forward slowly showing his hands. 'It's ok. Your brother is fine. It's just a joke.'

'Oliver. Do you know these people?' Tonks asked, pointing at the twins,

'Yes, they were on my quidditch team at school. It's just a harmless prank.'

'My brother and I are on this holiday because the world is going mad,' 'Nym' yelled.

Harry had finally moulted and had moved to comfort his 'sister'. 'Nym, look at me, I am fine. No problems. Test me,' he said pointing Tonks's wand at his own chest.

'What is my favourite colour?'

'Bubble gum pink. And you first turned my hair that colour when I was four.'

'I am sorry everyone,' Tonks said sitting down. 'I just…'

'Nym, sit down have a glass of water. Ok.'

Oliver Wood guided 'Nym' to a chair and sat her down to drink her water.

'Sorry Guys,' Harry told the twins and Lee. 'Her trainer was in Ireland on holiday when the area was attacked by Death Eaters according to some crazy anti- someone group. He has no memory. He doesn't even remember his little girl.'

'Was it an anti- He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named group?' one of the Weasley twins asked.

'What? It started with V. Vollo… I don't know.'

'Voldemort,' the other twin whispered. 'When was this attack?'

Harry used his powers to discover that the Weasley twins knew there has been an attack in Ireland, two weeks previous. 'Two weeks ago, maybe less.'

'What Harry said was true,' Angelina said. The whole corner of the room was quiet.

'Harry Potter? The missing kid from the papers?'

'Yeah. I just hope he's ok. My little brother is best friends with him. We still haven't heard anything,' a twin said.

'I am sorry I dampened the mood. I better take Nym home. How about we do this again? Lunch time Thursday? We will probably leave that afternoon and I would like to speak to you all again.'

'Sure thing. We will have lunch, here. See you then,' Lee said.

'See you all soon,' Harry said lifting Nym. 'Let's get out of here.' With a pop the two reappeared in the large hall and Tonks dropped her act.

Rangok appeared and both dropped their disguises and answered his security questions before going down to the vault.

III


	5. Chapter 5

III

Harry spent the next few days reading all the books that had been delivered from other vaults. He used his strange ability to read up on how build powerful mind barriers, power suppression techniques he could use on himself and various attack and defence spells, all at Tonks's suggestion. He practiced trying to discover his animagus form with little success and he read up on various magical plants, animals and potions ingredients to help him out during his OWL year courses.

Since the destruction of his power suppression barriers Harry had found it easier to learn and remembering things after only reading it once. However he generally spent a lot of time stuffing around when he got bored, he wasn't Hermione after all. (AN- thanks to my sister for that little inspiration.)

Early, Wednesday afternoon when Tonks had left to visit the Ministry about her new position at Gringotts Bank Harry pulled a number of letters and two journals from when they had been wrapped in his invisibility cloak in his school trunk. Having already read the letters while at Godric's Hollow and the two intertwined journals during his stay in the vault, Harry used his magic to quickly absorb the stack of letters into a book, along with the copy of letter his aunt gave to his godfather. Harry then copied the journals so they looked like his own before placing the originals in Lily's old school trunk to be returned to the vault from whence it came.

As he moved to close his own school trunk Harry noticed a brown paper box that didn't belong to him sitting in the centre of his belongings. Lifting it out he recognised his mother's writing on the box itself and his aunt's on the attached letter.

Picking it up Harry slumped onto his bed. Unfolding the letter he began to read.

_Harry, _

_I am writing this from my own room while you are storming around the house breaking everything of glass, just like your mother used to. Maybe I should explain._

_I was always jealous of Lily being a witch, having that power, intelligence and beauty. Despite that we were closer than most, even our parents, though due to Lily's research about our blood line. The day she told me we were related to Merlin was the clearest day of my life. It was also the day that she told me she was glad I didn't have her life and that I was lucky. I know she didn't tell me everything that day, but she told me enough and gave me many cryptic answers. I had to learn a lot that day._

_Your mother gave me this box and gave me a lingering hug that day before she apologised and placed an ancient spell on me like we had discussed, and I had agreed to. It was for my and your protection._

_It was the last time I saw Lily. Just a few months later you were in my care. But just now, something happened. You began to glow red and something inside me snapped. I began remembering that I was meant to protect you, not hurt you. I think this was deliberate. You should speak to someone you trust about it. Under no circumstances speak to Dumbledore. I remember Lily being quite set on that._

_I am sorry for all I did. It was never deliberate. All I ask is that one day you explain it to me and if you can save me from this horrible life that I have somehow created for myself._

_Now, this box was all the information Lily gathered about our family and our bloodline. The results of the experiments Lily performed on me are in there and are quite interesting. Apparently I have a different form of magic to Lily, mine being more like Merlin's. Hopefully that means something to you._

_Learn Harry. You were meant for something great! I knew that and now know it again._

_If you ever forgive me, I will be more than willing to help in anyway that I can._

_Your Aunt, _

_Petunia._

Harry laid the letter on the side of the bed and opened the brown paper wrapping around the old shoe box. He watched as the box expanded before his eyes and became big enough to hold thousands of pieces of paper and parchment all carefully sorted and clearly labelled.

Using his magic, Harry turned each of the different areas into books, marking them clearly. Lying down he picked the first up off the pile and began to read.

III

Harry was asleep when Tonks returned later that evening with her parents. The young woman woke him and the four sat down to their evening meal.

'So, what did you do while I was gone?' Tonks asked sitting back into one of the armchairs.

'I found something very useful.'

'Which was?'

Harry waved his hand summoning a number of books onto the dining table. 'Let me explain,' he began. 'I found a box that my aunt must have slipped into my school trunk as I was leaving Privet Drive. I read the letter and I raised some interesting questions.'

Harry picked up the book and laid it out in front of the family of three open at the letter in question. They quickly read it before turning back to Harry.

'I ready all of these books of my mother's research and tested one of my mother's theories earlier, which is why I am so tired.'

'What was the theory,' Andie asked.

'My mother discovered that if provoked enough my aunt would turn into a demon form, as could she.'

'But your aunt isn't magical.'

'Not in the same way as a witch or wizard, but if she needs, her demon blood will allow her to perform magic to protect herself. Anyway,' Harry continued. 'I tried. I took a great deal of energy but I can do it.'

'Will you do it now?' Tonks asked.

Harry stepped back away from the table and closed his eyes. Opening them, the three at the table saw they had turned black. They continued to watch as Harry's hair became black and red flames and as wings sprouted out of his back. Stretching his wings for the Tonkses the leathery appendages reached ten feet across the space. Slowly, Harry then returned to his normal self.

'That was amazing,' Andie gasped in pleasure.

'Thank you,' Harry said swaying and sitting down. 'From what mum wrote there are demons who alternately side with the light or dark sides. Merlin was the last of the demon blooded to be sided with the light.' Harry looked up and saw the two Tonks women nodding at this information while Ted continued to be slightly confused.

'So, do you understand about the demons now?' Andie asked.

'Yes, and it seems most of the abilities I inherited from them have been suppressed until now,' Harry said creating a black fire in his hand. 'The only problem is more questions have cropped up despite all the ones my mother answered.'

Tonks nodded in agreement. 'That would sound about right.'

Harry picked up the two journals he found in the Potter cellar. 'I found these at Godric's Hollow. They are two journals filled to the brim with descriptions of prophecies and visions made by one Millicent Potter.'

Andie nodded sadly. 'Millie died years ago, just before your parents. She was a gifted seer but like many seers it became too much and she committed suicide. Jumped into a river. James held a private funeral from memory, unable to trust anyone at the time.'

Harry smirked. 'Whatever. Anyway, apparently my godmother had other plans. Had a vision and with my mother's help escaped Voldemort.'

'Sirius and Millie were engaged,' Andie said surprised.

Harry nodded. 'So imagine his surprise when my supposably non- magical aunt tells him she is alive.'

'He and Remus have gone looking for her?' Tonks asked.

'Yes. But right now we have bigger fish to fry,' Harry said morphing into Todd Granville to the surprise of Andie and Ted. 'Right now we have to figure out what Mum and Dumbledore did to Aunt Petunia and what this prophecy has to do with it all,' Harry told them all slapping yet another book down in front of the three others.

III

Harry was lying on his bed the next morning as Todd Granville while Tonks finished up in the bathroom lazily releasing and catching his golden snitch.

Tonks eventually emerged from the bathroom as Nym and together they waited for her parents to arrive. They eventually heard the knock on the door and disillusioning themselves climbed into the cart. Arriving at the surface they moved quickly into the Alley and the four apparated in pairs into Harry's old room at 4 Privet Drive.

Landing in his old room Harry grimaced at the thought of being back. Checking the clock beside his old bed it read seven forty- five.

'Let's do this,' Tonks said exitedly before tripping over and falling to the ground with a crash.

'There goes the element of surprise,' Andie groaned. 'Wands out.'

The four quickly moved out of Harry's bedroom and down the stairs where they were confronted by a beetroot coloured Vernon Dursley.

'What are you doing here?'

'It seems that your wife is connected to the magical community more than any of us thought,' Harry said stepping forward. Using his other hand he levitated Vernon back into his chair in the kitchen and sat him down. 'Aunt Petunia, Dudley,' Harry said by way of greeting. 'How are you both?'

Dudley squeaked but Petunia nodded politely at Harry. 'Well thank you, Harry. Will you introduce us to your friends?'

'Of course,' Harry said with a smirk. 'These are the Potter- Evans family lawyers, Aunt Petunia and they have some documents they need you to look over and sign. And this is their lovely daughter, Nym.'

'You have documents?' Petunia replied with a confused glance at the two attourneys.

'Don't fear, Petunia, if I may call you that,' Ted said sitting down at the table next to the woman. 'I am non magical as well. A difficult situation being married to and the father of witches.'

'I understand,' Petunia said with a smile.

'I do not…' Vernon began before he began opening and closing his mouth like a cod fish.

Ted and Andie shot Harry identical looks semi- annoyed looks while Tonks giggled. 'Oops. I didn't mean that. It was an accident I swear.'

Ted turned his attention back to the paperwork and continued discussing it quietly with Petunia. Harry watched as his aunt began to smile broadly.

'Aunt Petunia, Nym has discovered a number of spells on you. Do you mind if we break them quickly.'

'Hurry then,' Petunia replied signing away. 'I have to pack yet.'

Harry waved his hand and small box appeared by his feet. 'Consider it done.'

Petunia smiled and slid the papers over to Vernon. 'Sign.'

Harry grinned and waved his hand at his aunt as Tonks had shown him. 'Feel any different?' he asked.

'I feel free,' Petunia smiled before her face fell a little.

'It could be arranged,' Harry said smirking.

'You can see what's in my head?' Petunia asked in surprise scooping up the signed divorce papers from in front of her husband.

'Yes. He can,' Tonks said glaring at Harry.

'You could probably do it yourself with your magic,' Harry suggested to his aunt.

He watched as she narrowed her eyes and then closed them to concentrate. Harry waved his hand and his aunt suddenly supported large bruised and torn clothing. Harry changed the box into a bag and handed it to his aunt along with a card.

'I will meet you there at two,' Harry said. 'Have fun.'

At his nod the two older Tonkses vanished and the younger took his arm to apparate out.

'So you know Aunt Petunia, there have been the sounds of fighting coming from the house for the last twenty minutes.'

Petunia grinned and fled out the front door as Harry and Nym disappeared.

III

Nym and Todd Granville had a pleasant lunch at the Leaky Cauldron with their friends that they had met earlier in the week before they left to the Central Station to meet up with Petunia at two o'clock.

'What are we doing with your aunt when we find her?' Tonks asked.

'We are taking her shopping as Nym and Todd. She needs to start afresh.'

Just inside the station Harry found his aunt sitting forlornly on a bench.

'What's wrong, Aunt Petunia?' he asked sitting beside her. Petunia jumped at their appearance.

'You look different,' she began. 'I have just been going over all the memories I just got back and some of them are amazing. I can't believe I treated you like that.'

'Petunia!' Tonks exclaimed sitting down. 'Don't talk like that! It wasn't you. You were under a number of powerful enchantments. Harry broke some the day he left your house. The others were destroyed just now.'

'I am so sorry, Harry.'

'Don't worry. We have to get you a new life, and we will do just that. I have an amazing plan.'

'And his plan starts with retail therapy,' Tonks said with a smile. 'We are your children Todd and Tonks and you are revamping your image after your divorce from our dad.'

'How will I pay for that?'

'You won't for now,' Harry told his aunt. 'Are you ready?'

Petunia drew herself up. 'Let's do this. It's time I started dressing a little younger than my true age.'

'That's the spirit,' Tonks encouraged, before directing Harry and Petunia to the apparition area and moving out.

III

The trio spent the afternoon on the same shopping strip that Tonks and Harry had visited earlier in the week. They two younger people spent their time advising on Petunia's new wardrobe and getting extra pieces for their own.

They then visited a wizarding hair dresser in Diagon Alley and Petunia had her hair done while Harry and Tonks purchased robes for his aunt.

At the end of the day the trio made their way back into the bowels of the bank and into the apartment. Petunia was helping Tonks to make dinner when the vault door opened to reveal Sirius and a raven haired woman with smiling blue eyes.

'We're going to need a plan b sooner, rather than later thanks, Imp,' the woman said smiling at Harry.

'Plan b begins tomorrow,' he replied with a smile.

III


	6. Chapter 6

III

Harry awoke after a late night the previous evening to find his godmother sitting beside his bed.

'Millie,' Harry whispered, half- awake but conscious of Sirius's snores.

'I prefer what you called me when you were little, Millill.'

'Millill. What do you think we should do next?'

'Are you telling me there is no plan b?' the woman said with a smirk.

'I prefer to fly by the seat of my pants sometimes. Ad lib occasionally.'

'Just like James.'

'Everyone says that.'

'Tonks tells me you are more like your mum than we realised.'

Harry's face darkened. 'Dumbledore suppressed my powers.'

'I know, Imp. And we will get him for it. Ok.'

'Deal.'

'So, do you know your animagus form yet?'

'No. I am having trouble. Why? Do you know it?'

'I had a vision earlier. I saw my self sitting just here like I am now and you there on your bed, transformed.'

'Do I get a hint as to what I am?'

Millicent let out a tinkling laugh. 'No.'

'Am I sitting or perched?'

'That's cheating.'

'You're no fun are you?'

'Apparently not.'

Harry sat on his bed focusing on his form. He'd been having trouble picturing what he'd be. He had thought that he would be a hawk but during his practice he'd been seeing a lion. Refocusing, Harry saw his form for the first time and found himself surprised. Opening his eyes he looked towards his godmother who was smiling. Harry looked down at his claws and then his paws before spinning around on his bed in the attempt to see his own tail.

With a loud squawk, he fell on the floor in a heap. Transforming back to his human form Harry laughed out loud. Turning into Todd he jumped onto the bed Tonks used until she woke up.

'What?' she snapped as Harry continued laughing and bouncing on her bed.

With a jump Harry arrived on Sirius's bed. Transforming into Sirius's younger self Harry continued to jump over his godfather's splayed body. Sirius rolled over while Harry was in mid jump and as a result Harry landed on his godfather's leg before falling to the floor still laughing.

'Harry! Are you ok?' Sirius asked suddenly awake. He then let out a squawk when the teenage griffin suddenly climbed onto his bed.

'Harry!' Tonks gasped. 'Wow. You look fantastic!'

'Thanks,' Harry said changing back. 'I couldn't work out why I was having so much trouble transforming. It's easy now! Thank you, Millill,' Harry said to his godmother.

'It was a pleasure.'

'Now we need to get plan b into place. Let's get moving!'

III

Petunia sat in her hotel room shocked at everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. After carefully getting dressed Petunia sat down and waited for her nephew to arrive.

At two minutes past nine, the Hilton Hotel room Petunia spent the night in filled with a variety of people. She recognised her nephew, his godfather, tired looking brown haired man and the two attorneys. She didn't however recognise the other two women.

'Aunt Petunia, Harry greeted you recognised Tonks don't you? Andie and Ted's daughter.'

Petunia watched in amazement as the young woman changed into the person she had met the previous day.

'This other woman is Millicent Potter, my father's cousin, but also my godmother.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Evans,' the woman said with a smile.

Petunia nodded. 'Harry, what is happening to me? I have been having the weirdest sensations all yesterday and today.'

'Because you aren't magical in the same way as most wizards and witches we had to put a delaying charm on the enchantments upon you so that you weren't inundated in one go by the absence of magic.'

'Harry,' his aunt warned in a dangerous tone that made Sirius gasp.

'What, Sirius?' Harry asked turning to his godfather.

'She just sounded so much like Lily when she was angry at me and James, for some reason or other.'

Harry made a noise in his throat before turning back to his aunt. 'Petunia, when I was left with you there were enchantments on me and I presume on the letter that was left with me. By accepting me into your home you not only reinforced the blood wards, you also had a number of spells and enchantments on you. One's to make you hate Mum, the wizarding world and I. There was something to make sure that I was under fed and malnourished and a variety of others. I had broken some of these spells before I left, others we dismantled yesterday morning, one being your attachment to Vernon Dursley, without it you would have taken me, Dudley and left long ago.'

Harry looked to his aunt to make sure she understood before continuing. When she nodded she continued.

'I want to open a shop all about Muggles selling their clothes and various other things that can be used to teach the wizarding world. I need you to run it. You are the expert. If you agree to this we will create a body for you that you can use in the wizarding world and Remus will work in the store with you. I will also set you up in a house and bring forth your demon powers so you can do some magic.'

'Demon powers?'

'I can't explain it to you Aunt Petunia,' Harry said shaking his head. 'I will however get you the book Mum wrote so that you can read about everything that you should know.'

'So I am magical. Why didn't I get a Hogwarts letter?'

'Petunia,' Remus said moving forward. 'Harry can't explain it to you, it's not his place. Lily will explain it to you this afternoon hopefully and then you can read her book.'

Resigned to the fact she was getting no more information Petunia nodded. 'What are we doing now?'

'Finding somewhere to hide that is not a bank vault,' Harry said with a grin.

III

The eight had apparated into a tight situation. They were currently being harrased by a large griffin that was stalking around them as they stood just inside the gates of the property Harry had chosen.

Unsure of what to do Harry followed his instinct and walked over to a flat black stone at the base of the first tree inside the gates. Using his pocket knife that he had received from Sirius he cut his hand and let the blood drip onto the stone.

In a flash three things happened. A large manor, built from the same black stone appeared, an ancient house elf popped to his side and the griffin stopped stalking the group and bowed. Harry looked in awe up at the manor for a moment before he moved to pat the griffin.

'Master? You looks different,' the elf squeeked.

Harry bent down to the elf's level and spoke softly to the frightened creature. 'What was your last Master's name?'

'The Lord Ravenclaw.'

'Well at least I am in the right place,' Harry sighed. 'What's your name?'

'Oodles.'

'Oodles, I am Harry Potter. Could you please show my guests and I to the family tapestry please?'

The elf bowed and began to trot down the lane chatting with the griffin as they went. Harry listened to the elf and disovered the griffin's name was Regina and that there was another somewhere called Leo. He also discovered that the manor and grounds had been frozen in time since the last Lord Ravenclaw had left the grounds for battle. Raising an eyebrow at Remus and Millicent who were both also listening in on the conversation Harry continued until they arrived at the front door of the Manor.

'Master Harry, the tapestry room is this way,' the elf informed leading the eight through the main doors and then into a display room on their right. 'Oh!'

'What is it Oodles?' Harry asked.

'There is more Ravenclaws than I remember.'

'Which one did you serve?' the elf pointed to a name on a page in the book that sat next to the tapestry on a stand.

'George Ravenclaw,' Sirius read before looking up to the tapestry. 'He's Rowena's great grandson.'

'And my ancestor,' Harry said tracing his way back up the family tree from his name, until he arrived at Lord George's name. 'That makes me the direct heir.'

'James was a Ravenclaw,' Remus sighed.

'I am a Ravenclaw,' Millicent said pointing to the tapestry. 'Look.'

The group looked at the tapestry and found Millicent's name.

'How is the house looking like this after so long?' Petuina asked.

'When the Lord Ravenclaw leaves the manor he drops his blood on the stone and everybody is going to sleep.'

Harry looked to Remus for explanation. 'Statis charm. Kind of like Sleeping Beauty in the Muggle fairytale. Everything stops until the trigger is, well triggered.'

'Handy,' Harry nodded. 'Oodles, I want everyone out on the lawn in five minutes please, including the griffins and other pets.'

The elf nodded and popped away. Once he was gone Harry took a moment to do a moment of celebratory dance. 'No one knows about this place,' he said. 'No one will ever find us.'

He then swung Tonks around the room as they both danced.

'We better go and meet everyone outside,' Millicent suggested grabbing onto Harry's shoulder and steering him out the door.

Once outside Harry looked and saw the assembled staff and animals. He was at least six raven coloured owls, the two griffins, Oodles and six other house elves, a beautiful blue phoenix and a large python.

'Oodles, why is there a snake?'

'Master George is speaking to Harrisssssssss all the time,' the elf replied. 'Harrisssssssss is being very friendly.'

Harry turned to the snake. _'Harrisssssssss, can you hear me?'_

'_Yes, little Master.'_

'_Where do you live in the house?'_

'_I have a special jungle room on the south side that I prefer to stay in. I do come out to hunt vermin and talk from time to time.'_

'_Is there anything you need for your jungle?'_

'_We can talk about it later, little Master,'_ the old snake replied. _'You have much to do. I will be fine for a few days.'_

'_Thank you, Harrisssssssss,'_ Harry concluded. 'Can someone please make a list and write on it that I need to talk with Harris about his jungle.'

The group watched as the snake slithered away.

'Not a big fan of snakes,' Millicent admitted.

'Well, Millill get used to them. I can speak their language and find them rather fascinating.'

Millicent and Petunia just nodded. Harry then spent a moment speaking with the elves, directing them to set up rooms for each of the guests. He was then surprised by the cry of a baby.

'What's that?'

'Master Harry that is being Dija, Oodles' granddaughter.' Harry watched as from behind a tea towel uniform a baby house elf was brought forth, sending the women of the group into delight at the tiny creature.

'Do you need anything to help look after the baby?' Harry asked.

'No. Dija is being a good baby.'

'Ok, you may go back to your duties. Could someone please organise lunch?'

'Oodles be doing that,' the elf replied before apparating away with her fellows.

Harry looked over the owls before sending them back to the owlery and turning his attention to the phoenix. It was a beautiful rare Equinox Phoenix with feathers in various shades of blue, highlighted by silver ones.

'You're beautiful, aren't you? What's your name?'

The being sang a beautiful note and Harry seemed to hear the bird in his head. 'Elodie.'

'Well, Elodie, how about you go back to your roost. If you need something however, be sure to let me know.'

Elodie looked at her master and with a nod of her head she was gone in a flash of blue fire.

Turning to the griffins Harry transformed into his animagus form. To his delight he could understand what was being said between the two animals. Playfully he tugged on Leo's tail and began a game of tag between the three large magical creatures that lasted until lunch time. Harry transformed and moved to join everyone else on the terrace when he was knocked over from behind by Regina. Transforming back into his griffin shape Harry listened to her request and nodded before becoming human and joining the other's for lunch.

'What was that about?' Tonks asked.

'Regina will be having cubs later in the summer and so she has asked me to build a place to help protect them once they are born. Can someone please add that to the list?' Harry asked before shovelling food into his mouth.

III


	7. Chapter 7

III

Harry was shovelling food into his mouth again at breakfast a few days later staring off into space until Tonks practically fell into the room.

'You need to be more careful,' Harry mentioned between mouthfuls of cereal.

'I am just excited!' Tonks shot back. 'I have a new job!'

Most of the table giggled at the sarcastic expression of excitement on Harry's face, before he returned to his thinking.

'What are you thinking about?' Sirius asked his godson after a few minutes of silence.

'Stuff. Are you even thinking, Sirius?'

'Yes!'

'Then make sure you don't hurt yourself,' Harry smirked while Tonks, Millicent, Petunia and Remus all chuckled.

'You little upstart!'

'He's just behaving like James,' Millicent said placing a hand on Sirius' arm. 'Sit back down, Sirius.'

'So, what are you thinking about? Got another plan in the works?'

'Nym, I have plans c and d rolling around in my head. I am trying to work out which to put into action first.'

Tonks nodded and looked at her watch before letting out a squawk and apparating away.

'I was wondering when she was going to realise she was late,' Harry chuckled. 'I think we need to make teams,' Harry told the remaining four.

'To do what?'

'Well, plans c and d would be a start since everything around the house is now finished.'

'Can you explain a little please?' Millicent asked.

'Plan c is the plan we shall be concentrating on for now, because plan d has been formed to piss off Dumbledore and it will work better if plan c has been enacted.'

'Ok, what do we do?'

'Petunia and Sirius you are team one, Remus and I will be team two, Millill you are on a solo mission.'

'I feel like a secret agent,' Sirius said conjuring shades and sliding them onto his face.'

'Well, I was considering uniforms,' Harry nodded. 'But that is not the point. Sirius and Petunia, you need to create a series of outfits for the shop, so I know what I need to buy. You need to make practical daily outfits for all ages and the odd formal outfit. Petunia, I also need a list of designers of varying expense to buy the stock from.'

'Roger, Captain!' Sirius said saluting Harry.

'How do you know about that?' Petunia asked looking at the man in amazement.

'It was one of Lily's favourite phrases during our seventh year,' Remus replied, so that Petunia understood.

'Millill, you need to try and put all your visions into a pensive and sort through them in order of importance and the like. Having an advantage never hurt anyone.'

'You have a pensive?'

'Four actually,' Harry replied. 'I found them in the attic the other day. They are now on the desk in my study.'

'Consider it done.'

'Remus and I shall be writing various letters and organising this and that, doing the menial tasks if you will. Can we meet back here at one o'clock for lunch please?' Harry asked his crew.

'Harry, how do you want Sirius and I to work?' Petunia asked.

'I want models of them. Use the ballroom. Petunia you draw or describe what you want the mannequin to be wearing, Sirius you conjure it. You will then discuss it together before coming up with a final result and taking photos for all of us to look over.'

Harry and Remus watched as the others left the room.

'So what are we doing, Harry?'

'Setting you up with a full time job,' Harry said with a grin flipping open one of his ever present journals.

III

Remus walked quickly down a Diagon Alley trying to keep up with Harry in a metamorphmagus form. Harry's first stop was to a medium sized shop a few doors down from Ollivanders. Putting his hand on the door panel the shop recognised him and Harry and Remus both entered.

The first thing Harry did after the door had been closed behind them was send a variety of powerful cleaning charms over the interior of the shop cleaning it thoughly. He then covered the windows with conjured bright blue paint.

'What do you think Remus? Good enough for the clothing shop?'

'It's a good size,' Remus nodded while he looked around. 'How many floors upstairs?'

'I was going to have the upstairs floors as storage areas, the customers just stay down on this first floor.'

'I don't see how this could work?'

'Will you trust me?'

Remus shook his head. 'Sure.'

Harry raced up the stairs at the back of the shop and Remus heard the teenager casting spells to clean it out and renovate it. 'How did he learn all this?' the werewolf asked himself.

Harry appeared back down stairs with his wand in hand. Waving it around the room quickly became all white. Pointing his wand Harry made the carpets a dark grey and vaulted the ceiling. The walls and ceiling colour remained stark white but half way up the walls three evenly spaced gold lines were painted around the room. Attacking the stairs, Harry moved them to the middle of the shop having the tops of the 'up' and 'down' stairs meeting in the middle of one shop wall. The stairs themselves were white with grey carpets. In the back of the store comfortable change rooms were created for clients to try on their clothes, these two continued with the white, grey and gold theme.

'That's enough for now,' Harry said looking around. 'Time to go.'

Remus followed the teenager out of the shop and back into the Alley. Winding their way through the summer crowds the duo soon arrived at an empty shop close to the opening of Knockturn Alley. Harry once again pushed his hand onto a panel but this time waited almost five minutes until the door clicked open.

Moving inside Remus saw a man with a deep hood standing in the middle of the shop floor.

'Yes,' the man asked in a deep baritone voice.

'I wish to rent your shop,' Harry told him. 'But it does require some level of secrecy. I request that you remove your hood, Mr Flamel.'

The man chuckled and dropped his hood to reveal the aging Nicholas Flamel. From slightly behind Harry Remus gasped in shock.

'You friend is surprised.'

'He had no idea of my plans.'

The two eyed each other for a few moments.

'Would you be so kind as to show me who you are? I will not tell your secret.'

'Not even to your old friend Albus Dumbledore.'

A dark, angry look passed over Flamel's face. 'That man is no longer considered to be a friend. I assure you it would be a great pleasure to me to interfere with Dumbledore's manipulations,' the alchemist spat.

Harry dropped his disguise and Flamel bowed deeply. 'What do you need Mr Potter?'

'Your shop and your counsel.'

'Done!' Flamel declared. 'Where would you like to talk?'

'I was hoping that I would have to convince you of what I wanted to do with your shop first.'

'There is no need, but go ahead if you wish.'

Harry with drew his wand and began casting while he spoke. 'Voldemort is back this time. I saw him rise after the tournament.'

'I read about that in the paper.'

'We need to be prepared. I want to make this into a defence shop, and secretly a supplier of attack gear,' Harry said slipping away his wand.

The ground floor of the shop had been cleaned and the panelled walls treated with a dark finish. Wall and island cabinets in the same wooden finish we strategically placed around the floor, display areas lined with green velvet. The overhead lighting was dark and the whole room had a dangerous feel.

'I am glad you convinced me, Mr Potter,' Flamel said.

'It's Harry, Mr Flamel.'

'It's Nicholas, Harry.'

The two men smiled and shook hands.

'This is one of my associates, Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Nicholas Flamel.'

'It's an honour, Mr Flamel.'

'Also, Remus, but I do insist that everyone call me by my Christian name. I don't like feeling so old all the time,' Nicholas told them conjuring chairs and motioning for all to sit down. 'Harry, Albus Dumbledore destroyed the stone, didn't he?'

'Yes,' a puzzled Harry replied. 'He told me that's what you wanted.'

'I only discovered it's destruction in the early spring when my wife Perenelle died. Dumbledore told us that he was keeping it safe.'

Harry frowned. 'Would you be willing to help me?'

'If you don't mind an old man's company.'

'Nicholas, I insist that you join my group of associates and move into my home immediately.'

'Gladly,' the old man smiled.

'Then we had best be getting home. I have some letters I need to write before we sit down to lunch.'

The three men stood and Harry drew his wand and cast a number of spells over Nicholas before grabbing his shoulder and apparating them both away.

III

Over lunch Harry flipped through the designs that Sirius and Petunia had made while the others talked with the newest member of the Ravenclaw Residence. Making lists as he ate Harry continued to formulate plans. As the meal was completed the others quietened down in anticipation of Harry speaking.

'Ok, how far along are we in the plans from this morning? Petunia and Sirius?'

'We want to make a wider range. There is a lot there in those combinations,' Sirius said pointing to the pile of almost one thousand photos. 'But we want more. A summer range, a winter range and in between ranges for every theme.'

'How long do you think that will take?'

'The rest of the afternoon,' Petunia replied sliding the list of designer warehouses across the table to Harry.

'Good. I want it done be tonight. I hope to open up shop by next Monday.'

'That's less than a week,' Petunia gasped.

'Then there is no time to waste. Millill, how goes the sorting?'

'Slowly,' the only other surviving Potter replied. 'It will take me till the end of the week at the earliest. Mid next week is more likely.'

'Take it slowly and steadily. I will look at some as you go. Have you been able to eliminate any?'

'Not as many as I would have liked. I haven't been around in the last fifteen, twenty years to know what has been happening.'

'I know you will do your best.'

The three that Harry had already spoken took Harry's pause as an opportunity to leave and continue with their work. It was a few minutes before Harry began again.

'Remus, I need you to go and look for suppliers for our DAAS shop.'

'DAAS?'

'Defence and attack supplies.'

'Right what kind do you want?'

'Anything you can think of. Knives, swords, potions, protective jewellery, alarm devices, items to cause confusion, books, and anything else I may have left out,' Harry told Remus as he scribbled it all down. 'It may also be wise to talk to the Weasley twins and see what they have invented that could come in handy to sell.'

'I will try and think of some older and or more obscure items for you as well,' Nicholas promised.

'Thanks,' Remus said heading out the door leaving Harry and Nicholas alone.

'Nicholas, I need you to look up these companies and see if they have a magical contact. If not contact them some other way and get an interview. I want you and Petunia to visit each of these companies and get them on board as distributors for the shop. If you can try and get hold of some samples and know what you want before you go. I also need you to draft job opening for the shop for one or two clothing charms attendants to do all the magical work on the clothes.'

'When do you want this done by?'

'Interview finished by not tomorrow but the next evening at the latest.'

'It's done,' Nicholas replied. 'It's good to be part of something again. What will you be doing?'

'I have to go back to the shops and finish up with the construction and then sort through the fashion designs. I also have to try and establish homes for Aunt Petunia and Remus that are satisfactory, but if they don't want then I will have two new safe houses.'

'Sounds like a good idea.'

'Nicholas,' Harry began as he headed for the fireplace to floo back to the shop. 'Where can I hire house elves?'

'Why hire when you can poach,' Nicholas replied with a wink.

Harry pondered the words meant until the answer hit him like a ton of bricks and forced him to smirk.

'Dobby!'

III


	8. Chapter 8

III

Harry sat in the middle of the small shop close to Diagon Alley as the other shops closed for the evening. He and Remus had spent the afternoon making plans for Harry's many properties and some of the other investments he had interest in. Remus had gone back to the manor and Harry had remained at the shop to prepare it for business. He had removed the unneeded magical floors and had been waiting for the business in the Alley to close for the last ten minutes.

As soon as it was quiet enough outside, Harry slipped out and set to work. He started by fixing the damaged roof, changing the black shingles to a dark brown flat roof tile. Harry then stripped back the worn façade of the building and reinforced the supports before covering it in horizontal planking of a colour lighter than the roof. After replacing the window and door entirely so that they matched, having the same coloured timber as the wall with brass trim, Harry cast a slight concealing spell on the glass panes. Finally, Harry etched the shop name into the timber board hanging from the shop sign. Satisfied with his work, Harry moved inside to start on the interior.

Altering the design he had shown Nicholas Flamel, Harry used the same coloured timber as on the exterior on the walls, floor and ceiling of the ground and upper storey, and on the ceiling of the basement, leaving the floor and walls in the original stone. Replacing the stairs, Harry then began on the shelving and storage. He quickly recreated the wall cabinets and island display areas in the same timber finish, and lined them with dark green velvet. Harry then created the sales desk before standing back to look at his work. Waving his wand Harry conjured and spelled floating candles to light the store enough keep its atmosphere.

Thinking, Harry frowned, before conjuring a chair to sit in. Concentrating he created a tiny, jointed, faceless puppet, again in the matching wood. Harry spent the next half an hour charming it so it became life sized, able to move, and behave on its own. Programming it to protect the store and the staff, while also doing basic cleaning and other duties around the store Harry moved away from his creation after carving its name on the inside of its wrist and his initials onto the base of its skull.

'Romulus, please guard the shop, only admitting myself and those who know your name.'

Harry watched as his creation nodded its head. Conjuring a brass cuff he handed it to his droid. 'Will you please use this to cover your name at all times?'

Again the droid nodded. 'I am leaving now. Please protect the store until my return.'

Stepping back Harry began to place the anti- apparition and portkey wards before he stepped out into the quiet alley. Locking the door behind him, he waved to the droid in the window before moving off down the street.

Arriving at the shop he had set aside for the clothing business Harry opened up and entered.

Creating droids through the same process as he had used before soon had a small army of male and female pearly white plastic robots. Moving fifteen of the twenty, Harry created them to be just like Romulus, except their names were the numbers one to fifteen in French. Handing them each a gold cuff to cover their names Harry sent them to begin cleaning the entire store. Turning to the five droids he had left, Harry experimented, altering their programming. He completed two quickly, making them models, with confident attitudes, slight vanity, but some of the original defensive programming. Creating small platforms for them Harry animated Lola and Seb who had their names carved into the inside edge of their right feet and a golden right hand. Both droids moved onto their platforms and began to pose, as if showing off clothes. Turning to the final three droids, Harry layered extra programming spells onto them before animating them.

'Good evening, Boss,' Maggie said. 'Shellie, Max and I would like to know how we can help you this evening? Do you need any of your garments altered?'

'No thank you, Maggie,' Harry smiled. 'I was just checking that everything was going to plan within the store.'

'Everything is fine thank you, Boss,' the droid told him.

'Good. If you will all just hold still I would like to make a minor adjustment to your appearance.'

The three droids stood perfectly still as Harry created a golden spiral over their torsos, that continued down their limbs till they looked clothed.

'Thank you, Boss,' the droids said in unison.

'It was a pleasure,' Harry replied. 'If you could look over the store and check that no other adjustments need to be made, it would be appreciated. I will be back in the morning to fix them if there are.'

'Yes, Boss,' Maggie replied. 'You have a good evening now,' she said showing him to the door.

'Take care of the shop too,' Harry ordered, waving goodbye to the droids who had gathered at the window.

Walking back down the alley, Harry apparated home to Ravenclaw Manor and went straight to bed after pausing to speak with his family and friends for a few minutes.

III

Harry awoke the next morning and took everyone on a tour of the shops before leaving them to their jobs for the day. Taking off for one of his other properties, Harry began placing security measures on the building before moving on to the next. By mid afternoon he was finished and had returned to his study at the manor to sort out a list of jobs and to continue planning.

After an hour or two he looked up to a knock at his door.

'Come in.'

Harry watched as Millicent, Sirius, Petunia, Nicholas and Remus all filed in.

'What happened?'

'What makes you think something happened, Imp?' Millicent asked.

'The looks on your faces and the pensive in your hand.'

'You're correct,' Sirius nodded. 'We just don't know how well you are going to react to this, so we have spent most of the morning researching various things for you.'

'To soften me?'

'No. To hopefully give you a plan of attack,' Millicent said.

'Tell me what happened in words first, Millill.'

'Dumbledore cast the spells and administered the potions that almost made Neville Longbottom a squib.'

'Really?' Harry asked his mouth in a thin line. 'Show me.'

Harry watched Dumbledore and a toddler aged Neville rise out of the pensive and the old wizard force a potion down the boys throat before hitting him with a variety of spells.

'I have identified the curses and the potion used after studying all day,' Nicholas told Harry. Neville has to break the most powerful of the restraints himself but we can nullify the others with counter curses.'

'The potion?'

'The remedy is simmering in the potion room as we speak ready for administering.'

'Have we informed Neville and his grandmother?'

'I have,' Nicholas replied. 'Under my name. I need your permission to pick them up and bring them here later this evening.'

'I will send Elodie,' Harry nodded. 'Someone please organise rooms for both of our guests.'

'I already have given orders to the elves to that effect,' his aunt said.

'What else did you learn today?' Harry asked barely containing his rage.

'There are ancient laws governing Hogwarts,' Sirius said with a grin.

'Like what?'

'If the majority of heirs for a generation can get together they can take control of Hogwarts from the governors and the headmaster.'

'Who are the heirs for my generation?'

'There are quite a few, Harry,' Remus said. 'Draco Malfoy is one, but if he is disowned by both of the family lords he will be removed from his position.'

'I need numbers, Remus.'

'Twenty four, between eleven and thirty, and twenty three possibilities.'

'Names?'

'In inheritance order,' Sirius announced producing a list. 'Gryffindor line is Harry Potter, The Weasleys, and Neville Longbottom.'

'Ravenclaw line,' Millicent began reading from her list. 'Harry Potter, Sophia, Xavier and Oliver Wood, Tonks, the soon to be disowned Malfoy, Terrance Boot, Seamus Finnegan and Roger Davies.'

'Hufflepuff line is Neville, Susan Bones, Kristina, Hannah and Julia Abbot and Seamus,' Remus read.

'And finally those sneaky Slytherins,' Nicholas said. 'All these are of illegitimate claim. Blaise Zabini, Daphne and Edwina Greengrass, Harry, Tonks and Draco Malfoy.'

'I don't want to over throw. I just want to cause a lot of trouble and make Hogwarts better,' Harry said getting up and starting to pace. 'I will need the syllabuses of Hogwarts and the ten best wizarding schools in the world,' Harry said as his aunt made a list on a note pad. 'I need to contact each of those people and take them somewhere for a week so we can organise this and plan. And I need to… yes,' Harry grinned.

'What, Harry?' Sirius asked.

'I need to prepare. Get Neville here by dinner. We will all eat together,' Harry told the group before apparating away.

The group let out a collective sigh.

'That went better than expected,' Millicent sighed. 'Lucky he doesn't have James's temper.'

'He has Lily's,' Remus said with a smirk.

'Oh ho ho,' Millicent laughed. 'Dumbledore won't know what hit him.'

'We better keep searching, just in case something goes wrong,' Sirius suggested. 'We will keep the information about the stores for tomorrow.'

III

Harry arrived back in time to join everyone for dinner, to the surprise of Neville and his grandmother. They passed the meal pleasantly and Neville and his grandmother the followed Sirius, Millicent and Nicholas to the potions room to try and remove the charms. Harry and Tonks went to the library to study. After about half an hour Millicent rushed in to the library calling for Harry and Tonks.

'There is a spell on him that wasn't in the vision. Something to do with a male family elder keeping alive. Augusta is panicking. Harry come quickly!'

Harry raced down the stairs to the brewing room Harry thought quickly. Throwing open the door Harry saw his godfather trying to hold the other boy still.

'Neville, as the heir to the Gryffindor line, a line to which you are also related to, I demand that you throw off these curses and live.' Harry knelt down and helped Sirius hold the convulsing teen still until he finally stopped shaking.

Nicholas moved in and cast healing spells over Neville. 'He's comatose.'

'Probably will be for days if the effect was anything like Harry,' Tonks muttered from behind them.

'Get him upstairs into bed. We can only wait now,' Harry said.

'We should probably all get to bed. We have a lot to accomplish tomorrow,' Millicent said. 'Shops to complete, plans to set in place, etcetera.'

Soon the entire household was in bed, but not asleep. Each was planning the next day in their minds so everything could be achieved and the most damage done to Dumbledore's manipulations.

III


	9. Chapter 9

III

The following day Harry was up before the rest of his household and gone before they had arrived in the dining room for breakfast.

He arrived at the Potter Manor just after dawn ready to begin work. Assigning the house elves to a long list of tasks Harry moved to the floo and went straight to the London Townhouse owned by the Potter family. Taking out his wand Harry set straight to work on the old house.

Waving his wand all the furniture was shrunk and added to boxes. Making his way to the top floor Harry began his work. Moving walls Harry created a large conference room, a library and a bathroom on the top floor. Carefully Harry decorated the rooms in a way that screamed wealth and class. Replacing the library into its shelves Harry moved down the stairs in the duel levelled room and the out into the corridor of the fifth floor.

Moving up and down the long corridor, Harry tastefully decorated each of the ten bedrooms in a varied style and colour replacing most of the original furniture. As he worked Harry also renovated each of the four bathrooms. He then converted the eleventh and twelfth bedrooms into large studies, big enough for three people each. Before heading downstairs Harry created a door sealing the bedrooms and bathrooms off from the doors to the studies and library and the stairs. Spending a few minutes carefully warding the door that led to the rooms Harry grinned at a thought before moving downstairs.

Harry made the room under the library into a room for anything but mostly hanging out and having fun using the original pool table and a new stereo system. Harry also placed two large studies on that floor before sealing the bedrooms off. Passing through the door, Harry continued to tastefully decorate his house while using as much of the original furniture as he could. Soon another ten rooms were ready for use.

The ground floor housed five bedrooms each with their own bathrooms, a dining room, a sitting room and the kitchen as well as the entrances to the townhouse itself, the basement and courtyard. After ducking into the basement to tidy it up and store the boxes Harry climbed the stairs to the conference room and lit the fire. After setting the floo to allow him to travel to the Ravenclaw Manor, Harry went home in time of afternoon tea.

III

Harry then spent the rest of the afternoon drafting letters and looking over the curriculums of the best wizarding schools that had been sought out and delivered to his desk. Copying the curriculums and putting them into book form Harry began his adjust one of his many plans.

Summoning books to him Harry began to draft letters to each of the heirs and their parents in the formal wizarding manner but he soon gave up. Wandering down to the library Harry sat in an armchair and began to read a large selection of books concerning wizarding etiquette and legal systems. Reading until supper time Harry marked his place and banished the books upstairs to his chambers before entering the dining room.

'Good evening all,' he greeted taking his place at the head of the table while he received a variety of replies. 'We shall all have to talk business over our meal, I am sorry, as I am running short on time. Mrs Longbottom, how is Neville?'

'Neville is still asleep, Mr Potter.'

'Please, call me Harry. What is the out look? Will he awaken soon?'

'Nicholas has indicated that he might be awake by the weekend if we are lucky.'

'Three more days then. I am glad to hear it. Are you comfortable in your rooms?'

'Very, thank you, Harry.'

'Good.'

'Nym, how is the new job?'

'Going really well thanks,' Tonks replied. 'I love playing spy all day long, but I have picked up some information on Death Eaters and their families.'

'Anything important.'

'Not really. But I will keep tabs on them and let you know if anything changes.'

'Thanks.'

'Sirius and Petunia, how goes the shop?'

'Orders have been placed and we have advertised for seamstresses. Interviews will be done Thursday afternoon and we will begin getting the store ready Friday and over the weekend to open Monday.'

'Fantastic! Well done! All your plans are in place?'

'Every last one.'

'Good! Remus, how is it going at DAAS?' (Defence and Attack Supplies)

'I am getting stock in daily. Normally it is only two or three of each item at the most. Nicholas has begun brewing the potions and antidotes but my job for tomorrow is to find bottles to put them in.'

'Check in Muggle London glass shops for examples. We can hire a wizarding vial maker to make exactly what we want.'

'Will do. The books will arrive on Friday, most potions will be ready by the end of the weekend. We should be ready to open Monday as well.'

'Again, fantastic!' Harry said nodding his head. 'Keep up the good work. Will you be hiring a side kick?'

'Yes, but I still have to find one.'

'Harry,' Millicent interrupted. 'Remus had an idea.'

'What is it?'

'I was thinking that we could supply Wolfsbane at a discounted price to all werewolves who can prove that they aren't connected to or supporting Voldemort.'

'How do you plan on doing that?'

'Word of mouth and making an example of the first person who supports Voldemort who tried to buy the discounted potion.'

'I would be loosing money but gaining a possible ally wouldn't I?'

'Yes,' Sirius nodded. 'But it's a calculated risk but it should work out for you in the end. Werewolves know and hear things we don't.'

'Possible spies?'

'Even if they just lurk in the Alleys and go hunting for possible merchandise for DAAS.'

'Have your offsider be a potions master or mistress, Remus.'

'Yes, Harry.'

'And see if they can have a sidekick of their own to help out.'

'An apprentice?'

'If possible.'

'Ok.'

'Millill, how goes the sorting of visions?' Harry asked his godmother as the main course plates were removed and desert appeared.

'Slowly,' Millicent replied around a mouthful of sorbet. 'If I find anything important I will tell you, but at the moment I am just identifying the visions, trying to work out if they have passed or not and if they are relevant to you. I have found nine out of almost one thousand that I think are relevant but have already happened. And there are hundreds which haven't yet come to pass. Sirius, Remus and Nicholas have been helping me by trying to identify them but nothing so far of the same importance of Neville.'

'Ok. Keep at it,' Harry said with an encouraging smile. 'Do you need me to set up a room where we can store all the visions?'

'Yes, that would be great, Harry.'

'Where are they at the moment?'

'In old trunks in one of the spare rooms.'

'I will set something up near the library later tonight. Are they clearly labelled and marked?'

'Of course.'

'We will do that after dinner. Now the next problem,' Harry said leaning back in his chair. 'I need more books that I have to read to learn important things from. Wizarding etiquette and law is a start along with legal things. But I need you all to make lists of what I need to know. Mrs Longbottom, I was wondering if you would be willing to help me in this matter.'

'With pleasure. What do you require?'

'A broad knowledge of anything wizarding, but also specific knowledge for when I take over my family titles and have a place on the Wizenamont.'

'I will write out some lists tomorrow.'

'Thank you.'

'Next little problem I have, is finding a way to get the protective wizarding families to release all their children into out care for a week.'

'Use my name,' Nicholas said. 'I can meet with some of the more difficult parents and convince them of something. All we need is a cover.'

'You are looking for an apprentice or students to pass your knowledge onto from wizarding families.'

'You will just have to flatter Molly Weasley a little and she will give,' Sirius grinned. 'She was one of the easiest to manipulate during our school days.'

'Nicholas if you would be so kind to help me write the letters and visit these families in the next few days.'

'I will be up in your study the moment we finish.'

'Well, I think that is everything for tonight. Can anyone else think of something?' Harry's question was met with silence. 'Then everyone have a good evening. I will see each of you at breakfast tomorrow.'

Taking Millicent's arm Harry and his godmother left the dining room together.

'What were you thinking, Harry?' Millicent asked as they walked into a sitting room connected to the library.

'Give me a few minutes,' Harry replied going back into the library and returning with a large volume.

Harry shrunk and place all of the furniture into boxes except for two arm chairs and a table which he left by the window. He then cleaned the panelled walls and repainted them in a colour to much the redesigned library. Referring to the large book Harry began to mutter under his breath and create huge diamond shaped shelves on the walls. Millicent smiled at what Harry was doing as did Sirius who entered the room floating the trunks filled with Millicent's visions in behind him.

Millicent turned the book around and began to read and soon she was adjusting the shelves Harry had already created by putting in a thin shelf with space for a book. Harry waited till is godmother was finished before conjuring a large blue-grey rug to cover the stone floors.

'We can add more shelves at a later date if we run out of space,' Harry told his aunt. 'You can organise your visions how you want. All I ask is that you find a way to label them clearly so I can look over ones of my family and I or ones of interest if I want.'

'Boring ones up high, all clearly labelled,' Millicent nodded. 'Thanks, Harry.'

'Happy sorting,' he replied as he left the room to meet up with Nicholas. Entering his study Harry slumped in a chair in front of his desk.

'That took forty five minutes! You are normally much quicker than that.'

'New spell,' Harry sighed tiredly. 'What have you done?'

'I have written letters to each of the parents explaining that I want to share some of my knowledge with the next generation as I am starting to feel my age. And I request the presence of their children for a week to see what knowledge I can impart to them.'

'Sounds good.'

'I will send the letters tomorrow with my phoenix and you, my apprentice for the day, and I shall pick up all the children Sunday. However, I have suggested that I meet with each family before hand so I may speak with the parents and you can speak with the children concerning your plans.'

'We will do it tomorrow,' Harry yawned.

'Consider it all under control,' Nicholas said. 'Go and get a good night's sleep. We will have to be up close to dawn to get everything done the way I want.'

Harry nodded and walked slowly out of the room waving goodnight to his friend.

III

Harry was indeed awoken at dawn the following day by Nicholas. 'Get dressed and morph into someone else. Do not eat breakfast.'

'What are we going to Weasley's first?' Harry asked sleepily.

'Yes.'

Grumbling Harry quickly showered and changed into some more formal clothes and robes before morphing into Todd Granville. Looking into a mirror Harry changed his hair to be a vibrant blue with silver streaks and his eyes to match.

Walking into his study Nicholas was standing by a green and bronze phoenix. 'Time to go,' he said.

Harry nodded to the phoenix before picking up a number of bags and shrinking them to fit in his pockets. Grabbing onto the tail feathers of the large bird Harry and Nicholas flamed away to the Burrow.

They arrived at the end of the driveway and together they made their long walk to the house. When they arrived all the Weasley's were wide awake with their wands pointed at their chests.

'I am Nicholas Flamel and this is my apprentice. I wrote to you yesterday that I would be here early this morning to explain about my offer.'

'Oh, yes,' Molly Weasley said lowering her wand. 'Do come in. Would you like some breakfast?'

'I'd love some,' Harry said before he was knocked in the ribs by Nicholas.

'Come in. Sit down.'

All the Weasley's except Molly and Ginny sat down at the kitchen table.

'So what must you explain?'

'If I may interrupt for a moment,' Harry said. 'Nicholas will inform you both about the week we have planned but I feel it would be better if I could talk with your children in another room. Give them the young people's version of the plan. Is that ok Mr and Mrs Weasley?'

'Of course, dear,' Molly quickly said. 'If you like the children will show you the lounge room where you can explain.'

'Thank you,' Harry said getting up and following six present Weasley children into the adjoining room.

Once inside Harry threw up silencing wards.

'I will have to deal with Percy later it seems,' Harry muttered to himself.

'Todd?' George asked quietly causing Harry to smile. Morphing back to his usual Todd Granville form Harry smiled.

'What about I show you something really cool,' Harry said. 'But it like everything I am about to tell you can't leave this room.'

Bill spoke for all his siblings. 'We agree.'

Harry morphed back into his true form and Ron launched himself out of the chair he was in to hug his best friend.

'Mum has been so worried, Harry.'

'I know but I need to explain. Sit down.'

Harry then spent a few minutes explaining what Dumbledore had done to both himself and Neville and some of what he had been doing in the last ten days. He then explained what his plans with Hogwarts were to make the school the best in the world again.

'So, we are heirs of Godric Gryffindor.'

'Yes,' Harry replied. 'We have to get out to breakfast before your mum begins to wonder what is happening but you all need to look over these before we come and pick you up on Sunday.' Harry said enlarging the books and handing them to the relevant Weasley.

'Dumbledore is going down,' Ron growled and the twins nodded in agreement.

'Breakfast. I will send you all a letter as Harry late tomorrow with Hedwig. She won't take any replies. I will then send a big blue phoenix to Ginny's room at nine that night and you can give her any letters you want. Just don't let your mother know.'

Harry quickly morphed back into his blue haired Todd form and led the way out into the kitchen where breakfast was being laid on the table.

'This smells delicious, Mrs Weasley.'

'Thank you, dear.'

'Todd, we may only stay a moment. We have to get to a number of other families this morning.'

Todd nodded his mouth full of bacon and eggs.

'Did you explain everything to them?'

'He did explain, Sir,' Bill replied trying not to laugh at Harry who was shovelling the food away.

'Well, Todd will be here Sunday at noon to collect you all. Todd we had best be off.'

Harry frowned at his plate before standing up. 'Bye all,' he said following Nicholas to the door.

'Here,' Mrs Weasley said handing Harry a bag full of muffins.

'Thanks,' Harry replied grabbing hold of the green and copper phoenix tail feathers and vanishing.

Harry and Nicholas spent the rest of the morning visiting the other families, and young adults on the list before returning to the Ravenclaw Manor for lunch.

Over lunch Augusta Longbottom showed Harry the five and a half foot list she had complied of wizarding things Harry, and in her opinion, all young wizards, should know about. Going over the list Harry decided to go through the books in his library before going to Diagon Alley for the afternoon to purchase some new ones.

After his excursion Harry spent the afternoon sitting with Neville and reading over all the information. Thanking his demon blood for his alibility to only read the most important parts Harry was soon completed what he had set himself to do for that afternoon.

Harry then moved off into his study and began to write to Bill Weasley and Sophia Wood concerning their roles as family stewards for the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw lines. He also wrote to Blaise Zabini about his role of being the steward for the Slytherin line since that family only passed their titles on to male family members.

Harry and his household then had a pleasant evening meal before Harry settled down in the library to read more. Turning in early for the evening Harry decided to treat himself to a sleep in the following day for all his hard work.

III


	10. Chapter 10

III

Harry awoke late the following morning to find a bat eared house elf sitting on the edge of his bed.

'Good morning, Dobby.'

'Good morning, Harry Potter Sir. Is you sleeping well?'

'Very well thank you, Dobby. What news do you have for me?' Harry asked sitting up in bed.

'Dobby is finding nine house elves looking for work, Harry Potter.'

'And are they all willing to work for me?'

'Yes, Harry Potter Sir. Dobby is telling them what a nice wizard Harry Potter is being and they is all wanting to work for him.'

'Are you and Winky coming to work for me also?' Harry asked.

'Yes, Harry Potter, Sir.'

'Good. Are you able to have all my new elves here in my library after I have finished my breakfast please?'

'Yes, Sir!' the small elf nodded before vanishing.

Harry got out of bed and went through his morning routine before heading down to breakfast in his gym clothes. Eating quickly he went into the library where he found eleven very excited elves.

'Good morning,' he greeted them receiving numerous squeaky replies in return. 'I have the need for a number of house elves to look after a number of my properties which I am sad to say are all very dirty as the other elves died long ago. Dobby will you please introduce me to each of these willing characters?'

Dobby stepped forward and bowed to Harry. 'Harry Potter, Sir is knowing Dobby and Winky. This is Chi, Ding, Sonic, Tin, Riv, Oppie, Tupy, Soci and Kix.'

Harry watched as each of the elves stepped forward as their name was said and performed a small curtsey or bow.

'Now you are all aware that if you work for me you will be paid on galleon a week with one weekend off a month and that you will each be wearing clothes like uniforms when working, and will be expected to wear other clothes that you make using your salary on your days off.'

All the elves nodded their heads.

'Great,' Harry said. 'Now I have a castle, a town house, two small houses and a summer residence that need elves. The castle will require five, the town house and summer residence two each, and one for each of the small houses. Will you please arrange yourselves into groups in that way?'

The elves talked among themselves for a moment before eventually pairing up. Tin, Tupy, Oppie, Soci and Kix chose the castle, Dobby and Winky the town house, Sonic and Riv the summer residence and Chi and Ding the houses.

'I shall take each of you to your new work places then,' Harry said standing. 'The castle group come with me please.'

Harry quickly apparated the groups to their various new homes and gave them directions on what they were to be doing. When he was done Harry decided to go for a run around the grounds with Leo. After lunch Harry changed and decided to visit Gringotts and do some shopping.

Disguising himself Harry went to the bank and soon found himself in an office with Griphook and Rangok talking about his estate, the will that had been submitted to the bank via his lawyers and some of the rumours the goblins had heard floating around.

'Something that I do want,' Harry said sipping his tea. 'Is another griffin so I may start a breeding program with the ones I own.'

'You want a griffin. How old?' Griphook asked stroking his chin.

'Young. Why?'

'With your leave, Chief Rangok, I would like to spend the afternoon with our client and my good friend.'

'I only wish I could join you both,' Rangok nodded bearing his teeth in a goblin smile. 'I also suggest purchasing a number of magical animals to build up numbers if you have the space.'

'Like hippogriffs and the like.'

'It would be a good start and you could end up selling them out to others.'

'Become a breeder,' Harry nodded. 'Not such a bad idea.'

Griphook slipped off his chair and disappeared only to return wearing some of his goblin armour and a cloak.

'Let's go.'

III

Harry arrived back at the Ravenclaw Manor that evening to find his worried godparents and aunt.

'Where have you been? We haven't seen you all day?' Millicent demanded.

'I have been shoring up my investments and taking advantage of various opportunities,' Harry said leading the way to the dining table and sitting down.

'What do you mean, Harry?'

'I visited Gringotts and enquired as to whether or not they knew of a Griffin I could purchase to put on the Gryffindor Castle Estate. With their help I purchased a young male griffin and six hippogriffs.'

'You are becoming a breeder?'

'Yes. Why not? The castle estate grounds are more than large enough to allow it.'

'You could have told us where you were and what you were doing first.'

'Sorry, you were all busy or out when I left.'

'Leave a note next time.'

'I will.'

The group all ate in silence until desert was cleared away.

'Can I see the hippogriffs?'

'Sirius!'

'I am not encouraging him. I just want to see one up close.'

'I need someone to care for them if possible.'

'I will do it!' Sirius declared.

'Thanks,' Harry nodded. 'Nicholas and Mrs Longbottom, I need copies of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin family tapestries, or scrolls or something for my plans.'

'Nicholas and I have been working on something to that extent. Using the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tapestries we have created miniatures that can be given to each of the other main strands of the line to display. Then there are also copies if something happens to the original.'

'Wow. Could I ask you that you do the same to the Potter and Gryffindor Tapestries tomorrow so that I may put up the tapestries in the town house.'

'Of course.'

'Umm. Hello.'

'Neville,' Augusta cried moving quickly out of her chair and around the table to her grandson. 'How are you?'

'I feel great. Very different.'

'Good.'

'Hey, Nev,' Harry greeted his friend. 'It's good you woke up because we begin to over throw Dumbledore tomorrow.'

A fire light behind Neville's eyes. 'What do I have to do?'

'You have a lot of reading to start with,' Nicholas said, 'But first get some food into you.'

A place was quickly set for Neville beside his grandmother and he was soon eating.

'If you will please excuse the rest of us, we have a lot to do in the next few days.'

'Not at all,' Neville said waving his hand. 'Grandmother will fill me in no doubt.'

Harry and the others left the room to discuss the businesses and the like while Harry and Tonks also played a game of chess. Harry went to bed filled with anticipation for the next week.

III


	11. Chapter 11

III

Sunday afternoon arrived and Harry spent it gathering all the other heirs and taking them to the town house. Arriving with the Greengrasses at three o'clock Harry sat down in the chair at the head of the table before morphing into his true form.

'Hopefully,' Harry began. 'You have all read the letters of explanation in your books and have looked over the syllabuses of the other schools. Maybe if we put forward suggestions we could get this show on the road.'

'Potter,' Blaise said. 'I mean Harry. Aren't you meant to be Dumbledore's Golden Boy?'

'Yes. I was. Until I found that he had been using grey and dark magic to control both Neville and myself since we were toddlers.'

'What did he do?'

'Simply, suppressed our magic.'

'He tried to make me a squib,' Neville said before using wandless magic to summon Harry's wand and then return it.

'No likeness to a squib now,' Seamus said smiling to his dorm mate.

'Now, Dumbledore's time at Hogwarts is up. It is time to freshen up our school and make it the best in the world. Does anyone have any suggestions?'

'If I could put forward some ideas,' Blaise said standing.

'Go for it,' Harry said waving his hand.

'I have been corresponding with Bill Weasley and Sophia Wood as curtesy dictates after being informed of your busy schedule by another member of our family.'

Harry shot a dark look at Tonks who deliberately avoided his eye. 'Continue.'

'Through correspondence Bill, Charlie, Sophia, Xavier, Oliver, Tonks and I have established five main goals we want to achieve and believe will be to the liking of the Representative Heirs.'

'The Representative Heirs?'

'A name constructed by Ginny,' Bill said speaking up. 'As the heirs of the founders we represent the four greats themselves, the students of Hogwarts and ourselves.'

'Shall we vote on our name?' Harry asked. 'Hands up for yes.'

A quick count saw the vote unanimous. 'The Representative Heirs it is then. Blaise, if you would outline your plan.'

'Thank you, Harry. What we need is a functional facility. Currently the Hogwarts Castle is filled with unused, dusty rooms. We need to use all of the rooms in the castle to the fullest and to somehow lessen house rivalries. Secondly, we need more professors. If we are able to create music rooms then we need music professors. For the duelling chambers we need duelling instructors. All students should have a basic knowledge of Latin and another language by the time they complete their education. We were all united on this point.'

'It's a very good point,' Roger Davis spoke up. 'Many students don't know the Latin basis of the incantations we use everyday.'

'What else?'

'Hogwarts should take in more students and students of a non-human background.'

'What were you thinking? Veelas, werewolves, vampires and the like?'

'For starters. Hogwarts has the space to cope with each of those races and one thousand more students.'

Harry nodded. 'Next point.'

'This next one was a bit interesting,' Charlie Weasley said standing. 'We all agree that having the Forbidden Forest being part of the school grounds is not positive and the outer edges need to be flushed of all potential threats to Hogwarts and her students. Only we don't know how.'

'A very valid point,' Neville declared. 'And we should do something about Peeves.'

'I have been thinking about Peeves,' Ginny said. 'Maybe if we as a group gave him purpose he wouldn't harass the student body as much.'

'Like what? Get him to harass Dumbledore?'

'And deliberately make messes for detention students to clean up.'

'Harassing Filch.'

'And Mrs Norris.'

'Calm down everyone,' Harry said with a smile. 'To do that we have to fix the curriculum and everything else first.'

'Which was our final point,' Blaise announced. 'Restructure of the curriculum to better meet growing international and national standards.'

'All of these things must be done. I agree,' Harry said. 'But first I must announce Draco Malfoy has formally been renounced from the Ravenclaw line as have a number of proved Death Eaters. And secondly, we won't be starting on this till tomorrow so everyone has time to think over what has been discussed in this preliminary meeting. Come and I will give you a tour of the house. But before we do,' Harry said forcing all the other heirs to sit down again. 'You need to know that boys cannot pass the door to the girls rooms and vice versa for the boys rooms. Percy, Bill, Xavier and Charlie each have separate rooms because they have to go to work daily. Ok, let's go.'

The twenty three heirs then spent much of their first evening in the town house being unobtrusively observed by Nicholas Flamel as they played games, joked, talked and gossiped about various things. Long after they had all turned in for the evening many of the heirs were still awake thinking over how they could change their school for the better.

III

The group debated for three days on the new prospectus for Hogwarts before they finally settled on an outline early Thursday morning. Large changes were to be made at their school.

The first three years were to be general years on all magical topics, giving each student a ground knowledge on each of the major disciplines, Latin and a second modern language.

The two OWL years allowed for students to select more directed areas of study on which to concentrate their education while continuing with the major disciplines and languages.

In a students final two years of educations, the NEWT years, students were allowed to pick from a broader range of traditional and non, hands on and book learning subjects.

The goal throughout the seven years to make Hogwarts the most sought after and desirable well rounded students for potential employers.

Harry used the Marauder's Map and portkeys to send then new course guide to Dumbledore during Thursday lunch. Harry also sent Dumbledore a letter demanding that he comply with their demands or face the wrath of the Representative Heirs when they arrived to renovate the school the following evening.

Percy Weasley had by then agreed to spy on the Ministry of Magic on behalf of the Representative Heirs and something similar was to happen at St Mungos Hospital with Sophia Wood and Kristina Abbot keeping an eye and ear out for any information.

An American Wizard friend of Sophie's had also been introduced to Harry who then gave him brewing job at DAAS. Cody was a Potions Master and looking for a fulfilling job. Remus had written to Harry at the townhouse to say that both he and Cody were getting along well and enjoying working with each other.

Remus also wrote that a number of werewolves had ordered the Wolfsbane potion and had passed the tests given to the by Remus. Two had agreed to keep alert and pass on any information that came their way.

Thursday afternoon and Friday morning saw each of the heirs meeting individually with Nicholas who gave them information about thing he thought they would be good at and one day might enjoy as a career.

As each heir left their meeting with Nicholas they left with a box of books and a series of memories that was of great interest to each. Ron was particularly pleased when he left his meeting with former alchemist with some lost knowledge of broomstick crafting along with his own box of tomes and a number of memories all to do with quidditch.

Harry spent Friday morning picking up a number of things that he needed before he and the other heirs went to Hogwarts that evening. After the heirs had finished their lunch Harry sat them down to explain what was going to be happening that evening.

'With the help of some friends I have discovered that Hogwarts is personified and that she only answers to the heirs.'

'How do we call her?' Ginny asked her eyes narrowed.

'It's a blood ceremony,' Harry said quietly causing the heirs to all begin talking at once. Harry let their talking run its course before he started speaking again.

'Nicholas Flamel went to Hogwarts. In his final year the school decorations were changed dramatically and rumour had it that the changes and the presence of the young woman were due to a blood ceremony.'

'How did it go?'

'A majority of the heirs dropped some of their blood on stone in the entrance hall of the school. Over the centuries the headmasters and headmistresses have made some changes but nothing drastic.'

'How does it work?'

'Apparently if we each drop our blood on the stones the castle will read what we want from it and refurnish the castle accordingly.'

'How many drops of blood does it need?'

'We have to decide on that.'

'One!'

'What if one is not enough?'

'Three!'

'Three drops of blood? Are you crazy?'

'It's not much.'

Once again the whole room began to talk again.

'Quiet!' Blaise yelled, effectively silencing the room. 'Harry, how many drops do you think?'

'I think we should give five drops of blood. One is not enough. Three might have been ok if the castle had been updated more recently, but to be safe I think we should give five drops onto the stone.'

'I agree,' Ginny said. 'It's logical.'

'I stand by Harry,' Neville said.

'As do I,' Blaise added.

'Well with the heirs to the line united I guess the rest of us will give five drops of blood also,' Sophia acknowledged.

'It's decided then,' Bill nodded. 'But what are we going to do if Dumbledore is still there when we arrive?'

'I have that covered,' Harry said snapping his fingers. 'In each of these packages is your Representative Heirs uniform. They have been magicked to grow as you do and always fit you perfectly. If we all want to go and get changed I will meet you back here in an hour or so.'

Each of the heirs picked up their parcel and left for their rooms.

Afternoon tea was served to the heirs as they arrived back in the conference room in their uniforms. Everyone ate and talked until the meal was cleared away.

'Ginny, will you please climb up onto the table for me?' Harry asked. The young red head did as requested and climbed up slowly. 'Now as you can see,' Harry said climbing onto the table himself. 'These are our fantastic uniforms. Royal purple and black were chosen because they look good with diamonds. Starting from the bottom we have black Basilisk skin books with wand holster. The gloves, belts and arm holsters are also made from dyed Basilisk skin. Everyone also has black cashmere socks. Gents we have normal black business trousers made from wool, purple business shirts with diamond buttons and cufflinks and a black cashmere sweater. Over the top the gentlemen have duelling robes in royal purple and stitched on the back in black and diamond dust is the Hogwarts Crest. Ladies you have an adaptation of traditional gowns. Instead of a dress you have the billowy black pants that without close inspection look like a dress, made from wool. You all should have found the optional black woollen stockings as well. You also have black cashmere sweaters but I wasn't able to decide on a blouse so I left it out for now.'

'It's good without it,' Ginny said.

'Good. Ladies you also have ladies duelling robes again with the Hogwarts crest on the back. Now if you would all look at your cloaks. Each is lined with black silk with a woollen outer layer. They are charmed to keep cool or warm depending on what you need. Bill asked earlier how we stop Dumbledore from recognising us. Ginny, your wand please.'

Harry pulled out his own wand and transformed it so that it was pitch black and unidentifiable using a parseltongue spell. He then transformed Ginny's. After asking Ginny to pull her hair up into a bun Harry used a second spell to make his own skin and hair pearly while and then Ginny's so both were unidentifiable to those who didn't know them. Harry pointed his wand at himself for the third time and gave himself a different male voice before giving Ginny a new female voice.

'Here we come Dumbledore,' Harry said before removing the appearance and voice spells from Ginny and himself and climbing down off the table.

'That is brilliant,' Fred grinned.

'Absolutely wicked,' George agreed.

'No I can't teach you,' Harry laughed pre-empting the twins next question. 'We need to look impressive when we meet Dumbledore. Agreed?'

'Agreed,' Blaise nodded.

'I have a plan,' Harry said creating fiery crosses in the sky. 'I just need you to trust me.'

Ginny hmmphf-ed and caused many of the heirs to laugh. 'Ginny and I are going to be the front line of our ranks,' Harry said writing his initials and Ginny's initials over the marks already hanging in the air.

'Next come the bishops,' Ron said. 'Like chess. Order of importance.'

'Not quite, Ron, but essentially,' Harry agreed. 'Line two is Neville, Sophia, Bill and Blaise.'

'Here,' Xavier said waving his wand and creating little figurines of each of them. 'We each have a partner, so to speak.'

'Yes,' said Harry dissolving his floating marks and moving the scaled figurines on the table around. 'Me and Ginny. Sophia and Bill who are flanked by Neville and Blaise.'

'It looks impressive,' Percy nodded speaking softly.

'I have thought a lot about this,' Harry said. 'Third row will be Edwina, Seamus, Susan, Roger, Percy, Hannah, Terry and Julia. Kristina, Xavier, Nym, Charlie, Daphne and Oliver will be the fourth row and Fred, Ron and George will bring up the rear as our defenders.'

'We look intimidating,' Ginny grinned.

'I was counting on that, Gin,' Harry laughed.

'So when do we leave.'

'I was thinking now. I want to have that confrontation with the old man,' Harry smirked.

'There goes the Golden Boy,' Blaise laughed slapping Harry on the back.

'Line up!'

The heirs lined up and Harry quickly put the three spells on each of them. 'Please don't speak unless you really have to. Most of you only have enough spell in place to cover laughter and speaking softly. The pearly white façade will also stop any mind attacks because most of you don't even know about the mind arts much less protect yourselves from Snape and Dumbledore.'

Handing each line a ring Harry moved back to his position next to Ginny. 'Hoods up!' Upon seeing all the hoods up Harry hissed the activation password to the portkeys and the twenty three heirs were gone.

III

The arrived on the front lawns of Hogwarts Castle and quickly formed their lines with one person from each group putting the portkey into a pocket. As one they marched up the stairs until Harry stood in front of the great doors of Hogwarts. Reaching up the young man knocked as white sparks began tracing their way across the castle surface.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

III


	12. Chapter 12

III

Dumbledore was trotting over to his staff in the Entrance Hall of his school when the great doors that had stood for a millennia fell in blinding the staff with light.

As his eyes adjusted to the light Dumbledore watched, but more so heard the approaching group. They walked forward as one, their heads bowed until the front pair stopped on the very edge of the doors and looked up. A moment later the others also looked up in unison.

Dumbledore was amazed to see that each of the twenty three people had a pearly white featureless face and all were dressed in the same expensive clothes according to their gender. The foremost male drew out his black wand and conjured seats for each of the assembled Hogwarts staff.

'Please, sit,' he intoned in his tenor voice.

Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout had each quickly seated themselves in the elegant chairs they had received coloured in their house colours. Severus Snape and Argus Filch both looked, in varying levels of anger between their bed of nails stools and the group assembled in front of them. Dumbledore himself had received an uncomfortable wooden spinning desk chair. Drawing his own wand Dumbledore attempted to change the chair into the comfortable one that sat behind his desk in his office.

'You will accept what you have been given and sit or remain standing,' said one of the wizards in the second row. What surprised Dumbledore was that his voice was identical to the first wizards. During his moment of surprise the young wizard on the other end of the second row and the witch in the first also withdrew their wands and destroyed the three chairs. Dumbledore looked carefully at their wands in the hope of identifying the persons in front of him but each wand was as black as the first.

'What do you want?' the headmaster asked trying to regain his composure.

'We are the Representative Heirs,' the wizard in the front replied. 'We have asked you to leave this castle for the weekend while we make some vital changes in accordance with the new prospectus that has been given to you all.'

'There is no new curriculum for this school,' Snape snapped. 'Only the headmaster and the governors can change that.'

'Actually, Severus,' Minerva McGonagall said. 'We each received the new curriculum after lunch today and Pomona, Filius and I checked the records. The heirs of the founders are allowed to change anything to do with the school without warning if the school complies.'

'From these huge white sparks I for one presume that Hogwarts herself complies,' Flitwick squeaked.

'And as the letters we were sent have advised we shall be leaving shortly.'

'My thanks to each of you,' the spokes wizards said with a short bow.

'I received nothing!' Snape declared stubbornly.

'If you got your greasy head out a cauldron and looked over to your desk you would have seen that you did,' the witch in the front said speaking up for the first time. The wizard next to her put a gentle hand on her arm and she moved back into place.

Dumbledore decided to use some legimincy on the group to see what they knew but found his way blocked. Opening his eyes he saw each of their wands trained on his person and the witch in the second rows wand sending sparks.

'How dare you try and breach my mind!' she screamed, again in the same voice as the other witch. 'How dare you!'

The white sparks that had been crawling over the walls of the school began moving faster and multiplying, a fact that was not missed by each of the staff. The three agreeable heads of house moved away and disappeared into the corridors, while Filch vanished also leaving Dumbledore with Snape as his support.

'Have you looked at our syllabus, Dumbledore?' the spokes wizard asked again now that the two most prominent witched had been calmed.

'Yes I have.'

'And are there any problems?'

'Not that I have seen.'

'Then why have you not advertised for new staff or informed your current staff of the changes to come? Your heads of houses have each received the new curriculum and three seem to be following our requests. One hasn't bothered to even look. The School Governors will also arrive home this evening to discover the new prospectus. And yet again you have been trying to manipulate this so it doesn't get out of hand. Dumbledore it is too late. This is out of your hands. You and your staff have half an hour to leave this castle.'

As Harry finished Argus Filch walked past a suitcase in one hand and his beloved cat in another.

'I will be back Monday evening, Professor Dumbledore, Sir. I just found a note from these fellows suggesting I depart for the weekend and I plan to do just that.'

'Argus!' Dumbledore called after the caretaker.

'There is no point trying Albus,' Minerva McGonagall said sweeping through the entrance hall. 'Change is upon us, like it or not. Trust us, we spent the entire afternoon reading up on the by- laws and the like.'

'Water tight,' Pomona Sprout said as she followed her colleague past the assembled Representative Heirs and into the grounds.

'See you Monday,' Filius said bringing up the rear.

'Severus,' Dumbledore said. 'It seems we have no choice. We must leave the school for the weekend before we are forcibly removed.'

Snape glared before turning away and disappearing to the dungeons in a flurry of robe while Dumbledore parted the other way.

Once the group was alone in the hall Harry called out to the ghosts and Peeves.

'You have annoyed the old man right royally,' the Bloody Baron chuckled.

'I will show you a party trick later if you show us where all the spells Dumbledore has left to spy on us are.'

'The ghosts shall locate them in a sweep of the castle and report back after the headmaster and the potions master are gone.'

'Tis appreciated.'

'Peeves,' Ginny hissed. 'Go annoy Snape in the dungeons and knock over as many of those cauldrons as you can.'

'Yes Ma'am,' the poltergeist said snapping a smart salute before floating off cackling.

'Everyone spread out and try and find the flagstone,' Harry whispered. The group spread out and Tonks quickly located the stone. Falling back into place Harry spoke quietly with Ginny.

'I wish we could make the castle tremble a little and give them a warning to get out,' Ginny whispered.

'Me too,' Harry replied.

No sooner had the words left his house the castle began to tremble. 

'It seems we got our wish,' Harry said as the movement stopped.

'We should think about Snape getting struck by those big white sparks next.'

'No, we shouldn't,' Harry chuckled as the potions master emerged from the dungeons entrance.

'If you can get rid of that blasted poltergeist while you do whatever it is that you are doing here it would be welcomed by all,' Snape said as he stormed out of Hogwarts.

'I will finish reading this novel tonight then,' Dumbledore said as he crossed the hall with his small suitcase. 'I shall see you Monday.'

'Goodbye,' Harry nodded as the old man left. 'My three lieutenants will escort you from the grounds.'

Harry thought he saw the twins and Ron grin as they fell in behind the old wizards as he made his way across Hogwarts vast grounds to the gate. The Bloody Baron then made his presence known with Nearly Headless Nick.

'The castle ghosts have located all of the spying spells, although it seems the castle is breaking them down herself and there will be no need to destroy them manually.'

'Xavier and Bill are our men if you could please escort them to the locations of each of the devices.'

'With pleasure,' the two ghosts replied.

Harry and the rest of the heirs wandered around the great hall waiting for the other five of their number to return. They all returned quickly, Dumbledore having left the school and the magic of Hogwarts destroying his listening and viewing devices.

'Well, I promised you a trick, didn't I,' Harry said as the ghosts and Peeves reassembled. Hissing softly Harry removed the appearance and voice spells before then removing the concealing charm on all their wands.

'Potty Potter!' Peeves cackled.

'You are all student here, or ex-students,' the Baron grinned. 'Excellent. Brilliant.'

'Fantastic,' Peeves added.

'Do you know anything about Hogwarts personified?' Harry asked the undead group.

'She hasn't been here for many centuries.'

'Will she help us?'

'She will be very helpful to the heirs and dangerous to those that oppose them as a united force or individually.'

'Will what we do affect you and the other ghosts?'

'No. Just use a lot of blood,' Nicholas told them. 'One drop is not enough.'

'We were planning on using five.'

'Seven,' Peeves chortled. 'The magically powerful number.'

'It would be best,' the Bloody Baron agreed.

'Seven it is then,' Harry said pulling out his knife and nicking his finger. Moving over to the stone he carefully allowed seven drops of blood to fall, before Sophia sealed the wound with a touch of her wand. The group formed a line with Harry nicking the tips of their fingers and Sophia healing them. The last person, Sophia, dropped her blood on the stone and stepped back into the group of heirs.

A wind picked up around the group and soon became a gale. They all crouched down as tapestries, portraits and furniture flew over head. Dirt and dust was swept out of the main doors by the winds and the grime became sludge before it solidified and was picked up and carried outside also.

Slowly the amount of furniture and artwork flying over head lessened and the winds began to die down. The heirs straightened slowly and watched as the stone where they had dropped their blood began to glow and take form. They watched as the lighted intertwined and became an attractive young woman wearing clothes almost identical to what female heirs were wearing.

'I am Elita, the chosen one,' the woman said before she changed form to have shorter black hair and more practical everyday clothes.

'I am Avye, the keeper of the gates.'

The young woman transformed again until she was wearing full battle gear and a sword at her side. 'And I am Aderes, protector of Hogwarts.'

Morphing back into her second form the young woman smiled as her black loose curls fell around her shoulders and her deep purple eyes sparkled.

'Come,' she said waving at the group. 'Let me show you the Hogwarts you all created.'

The Representative Heirs watched in amazement as Avye ran straight through a wall.

III


	13. Chapter 13

III

13

III

The Representative Heirs stood in the cleaned and redecorated Entrance Hall of Hogwarts in amazement.

'Did that just happen?' Ginny asked.

'She ran through a wall,' Seamus whispered.

The group stood in shock as Avye sheepishly made her way back through the wall she had left through.

'I had forgotten that the living cannot move as I can,' she smiled. 'Shall we try again?'

'Can you just take us somewhere and explain what has happened?' Harry asked Avye.

'And explain what you are?' Blaise added.

'I shall take you to the new Representative Heirs common rooms,' Avye nodded. 'Come with me please.'

The group followed the young woman as she swept up the stairs to the third floor of Hogwarts to the door Harry, Ron and Hermione had passed through during their first term at Hogwarts.

'I hope there's not three headed dogs this time,' Ron whispered.

'There are no traps this time, Ronald,' Avye sang out pushing open the door. 'You will all have access to that door, Dumbledore on the other hand will not.'

'Why?'

'Because he meddles,' Avye replied, walking around the perimeter of the square room. 'Behind each of these portraits is a porthole to other parts of the school and the corresponding portrait in the halls. If anyone else tries to follow you through the portrait they will be randomly transported randomly to another of my portraits within the halls. Only the heirs will be able to come into this room. If you read the bottom of the frames you will know where they go.'

Harry and all the heirs nodded moving around the room looking at the various portraits of Avye, Elita and Aderes before coming to look at the large one of Hogwarts that stood opposite the door they had entered by.

'What is that for, Avye? Ginny asked.

'Follow me.'

The portrait of their school lifted up to reveal a doorway. Walking through the heirs found themselves in a large white room decorated with touches of black and purple.

'Welcome to the Representative Heirs Wing and before you can explore I must ask that you sit.'

The twenty three gob smacked heirs all sat on the plush white lounges.

'If you could all take one of the rings from the tray on the coffee table and slip it onto one of the fingers on your right hand.'

'What are they?' Tonks asked, picking up her ring.

'Your Hogwarts signet rings that will allow you to pass through the portholes in the castle and they will help guide you, call me to you and a variety of other things. But first let me explain about me,' Avye said. 'I am the three forms of Hogwarts Castle personified, the gifted student, the young person and the warrior. I am in each of you and as a result I will be able to protect the castle and each of you.'

'How are you in us?' Sophia asked.

'You are each gifted students, you are all young people and you are all warriors fighting for your school, are you not?'

'Ok,' Roger nodded. 'Can we take the rings off?'

'If you tap them with your wands they will change shape to suit your mood, which means you can change them to that shape when confronting the headmaster. I would prefer it if you left them on.'

'How can you walk through walls?' Edwina asked.

'That's a special party trick of mine,' Avye joked. 'It's so I can't be killed. A sword can run through me but do no damage. I could hug you and you would feel me. It is just how it is. The magic that makes me controls it so I don't really know.'

'Handy party trick,' Bill muttered to the amusement of the other heirs.

'Rather,' Avye agreed. 'I also know things about the future, but magic prevents me from telling you so you will have to work it out yourselves.'

Ron and Tonks both groaned identical groans at the same time causing the others to laugh as both blushed with embarrassment.

'Shall I show you the school then?' Avye asked conjuring a scale model of the school on the coffee table. 'Gather round.'

Slowly the gatekeeper showed the heirs the school they had created using the model to point out all the newly created rooms. The group laughed at the new decorations in the headmaster's office and revelled in the sight of their own private bedrooms and studies in the Representative Heirs wing.

'How did it get to be like this?'

'Physically the school hasn't changed at all. The walls and tunnels are all in the same spots but they have been restored to their original state, if they were collapsed or weak they have been fixed and everything has been cleaned thanks to the magic in your blood.'

'Our blood did this!'

'Of course,' Avye nodded. 'Your blood made a link between the school and you, any of the changes you thought about making have been made. Who thought about having the circular tables in the Great Hall so that all students could mix more freely and that tables are for that house only when decorated in house colours.'

'That would have been me,' Daphne replied quietly.

'Well, enough heirs agreed that changes needed to be made that the school used your idea to create the new Great Hall. The paintings have been moved, the methods of lighting updated and the floors have been recovered with new carpets. As you can see the school has adapted all your ideas so that Hogwarts is functional and a better place of education.'

'What if we want to make some more changes?' Harry asked

'Like?

'Create escape tunnels from the school in case of attack,' George suggested.

'Or make slight changes to the plan?'

'You can drop more blood on the stone and it will make the changes, and make me more powerful and better able to protect Hogwarts and her students.'

'We will do it after we have explored the castle tomorrow,' Harry grinned. 'For now I suggest we eat and go to bed in our new private rooms.'

The heirs all noisily agreed and moved to their dining room to begin their long night.

III

Late the following morning the Heirs were falling into their beds after spending all night exploring the castle in the dark. As Harry made his way to his room he spotted George and Daphne snogging in the shadows of one of the hall.

'Harry!'

'Nym,' Harry said slowing down his walk so the metamorphmagus could catch up.

'Can we talk for a few minutes?'

'Sure,' Harry said walking into his room and flopping onto the bed as Tonks lay down beside him.

'I am guessing you saw George and Daphne in the corner just now,' Tonks grinned causing Harry to chuckle.

'Yep.'

'I spoke with Avye and she told us that there will be six couples within this group of heirs.'

'And you are going to speculate?'

'I am a girl and your honorary big sister, call it me looking out for your troops.'

'Ok, Nym. Speculate to your hearts content. I am listening.'

'Well,' Tonks began sitting up on the bed and crossing her legs. 'Bill has expressed interest in a certain Veela to whom he has been writing and he is way too platonic with Sophia for that to work out. Sophia is also dating Wade Spencer who was a Gryffindor the year above her. They are both healers and they hooked up a few years ago. Personally, I hear wedding bells for those two.'

'And George and Daphne no doubt,' Harry laughed.

'There is hope for those two,' Tonks replied thoughtfully. 'But none of that for now. Neville and Susan have been writing to each other for years and they will be a couple before we know it. Terry and Hannah were also getting cosy on the sofa before.'

'Why are you telling me this again?'

'Avye told me that the heirs will all find their life partners in the next few months and most of the heirs will recognise this fact.'

'Sorry, Nym. I am not ready for marriage.'

'I never said you had to be,' Avye said appearing and sitting down on the sofa. 'I told you I can't openly tell you the future but I have told Tonks enough that if she gets it right I can begin to drop hints.'

'Am I right so far?'

Avye smirked causing Tonks to grin.

'Percy and Penny? Ron and Hermione? Oliver and Kristina?' the pink haired woman continued.

Avye's smile faltered on the last couple.

'Roger and Kristina?' Harry piped up.

Avye's smile returned.

'Edwina and someone called Miles and Julia and Mikhail.'

'Yes,' Avye replied with a confused smile.

'I heard them gossiping earlier. Since they have been here in the school they have been thinking about those two a lot apparently,' Harry smirked. 'I then took the liberty of checking the list of first years to see if the boys were on it. Guess what I found.'

'The boys.'

'Correct. Miles Armstrong and Mikhail Richardson. I told Julia and Eddie and both seemed very pleased with the information.'

'What scares me is that they are eleven.'

'So was your dad when he stated chasing your mum,' Tonks pointed out.

'True. So I believe there are two other couples comprised of heirs, who are they?'

Tonks looked at Avye for a moment. 'Charlie and I?' The smirk on the gatekeeper grew. 'Yes,' Tonks whispered excitedly.

'And?'

'You and Ginny.'

The Gate Keeper nodded. 'She's correct.'

'Wow,' Harry gasped. 'What about the other heirs? Do they find love?'

'Two will marry Hogwarts witches, two will marry Beauxbatons witches, one will marry a muggle.'

'Oliver, Fred, Blaise, Seamus and Xavier.'

'I'll go find out if there is anyone on the cards for them,' Tonks said dashing out of the room.

'Not now, Nym,' Harry bellowed to no avail.

'What's the yelling for?' Ginny asked as she and Charlie entered the room and flopped down on the couch.

'Hey! Where?'

'Harry?'

'Avye was just there,' Harry shook his head and shrugged. 'Nym is playing matchmaker and driving me nuts.'

Charlie laughed. 'That is what sisters are like, Harry.'

'I am not used to it,' Harry snapped in reply, the smile on his face betraying his little act.

'You love it,' Charlie countered. 'So who is she annoying so I can save them?'

'Oliver, Xavier, Fred, Blaise and Seamus.'

'They are all out in the lounge room together,' Ginny replied.

Charlie sighed and moved to the door.

'Charlie,' Harry called, causing the dragon handler to turn around. 'No offering sexual favours to make her stop. I want to know what information she comes up with,' Harry said making the Weasley blush creep up Charlie's neck and his sister's jaw drop.

'Harry,' Tonks yelled bounding past Charlie into the room. 'Sorry, Charlie. Harry, I have news,' the metamorphmagus said flopping down on the bed for the second time.

'What information do you have, Nymphadora?'

'Harry's cranky,' Tonks teased before launching into her report. 'So, I went out I sat down and I said, 'hey, if you had to choose someone right now who would you marry?' and they were like um, ah for a bit and then Xavier kind of glazed over and said 'Gretel.' And I was jumping up and down on the inside when Oliver was like 'the muggle from the bar?' and Xavier was like 'yup',' Tonks paused for a moment to take a breath. 'Then Blaise was like 'I've had my eye on Belle for a while. I should send her an owl.' And the other's were like 'who's she?' and Blaise is like 'she goes to Beauxbatons.' And Seamus was like 'Giselle, Giselle Baker goes to Beauxbatons in our year. She gorgeous and funny and speaks English without an accent. If I knew her a little better I would pick her.' And so the boys laugh for a bit and Blaise is like 'send her an owl.' And Seamus is like 'I might just do that.'

Harry tried not to laugh as Tonks paused again to take another breath so she could continue prattling. 'What about Oliver and Fred?'

'Those two,' Tonks said shaking her head. 'Oliver was like 'Frances Towler will be the only girl for me once she gets over the fact I am her friends little brother.' And Xavier laughed and was like 'you should owl her too, because girls like Frankie aren't single very long if at all.' And Oliver was like 'she's just waiting for me to get my act together.' And we all laughed again because Frances is like the most beautiful quidditch player on the planet, renowned for not dating and Oliver has had a thing for her for like, ever. I don't think he can be in her presence without looking like a cod fish. And then there was Fred. He was like 'I would have to marry one of the Gryffindor quidditch girls.' And so I asked Alicia, Angelina or Katie and Fred was like 'I will owl all three and let you know.' And then I came back here.'

'Well, thank you for letting me know, Nym,' Harry yawned. 'Can you clear out now so I can sleep?'

Tonks leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. 'Night, Todd.' Sliding off the bed she grabbed Charlie's hand and dragged him from the room as he waved goodbye with his free hand.

Harry yawned again and felt a light pressure on his bed as Ginny climbed up onto it and lay down next to him.

'Who did I get matched with?' she whispered causing goose bumps all over Harry's body.

'Does it matter?'

'Yes.'

Harry waved his hand and his bedroom door closed and locked. Rolling over Harry found Ginny's dark brown eyes scant inches from his own green ones. Seeing the look in the dark pools that reflected what he felt Harry let a little of his weight down on Ginny's body that was now pinned.

'Nym paired you with me or me with you. Either way I am not going to complain,' Harry told Ginny dragging the tie out of her hair slowly and gently.

'Why now?'

'You are no longer just my best friends little sister. You're all grown up and very, very desirable,' Harry said letting his face get closer to Ginny's.

'Harry,' Ginny whispered. 'I need to know that…'

Harry silenced the red head by capturing her pink lips with his own in a soft kiss. Moving his mouth Harry felt Ginny respond under him as her lips began to push against his own. Slowly he began to pull away and slid off Ginny till he was lying beside her as they faced each other.

'That was electric.'

'Do you still need to know anything?'

'Yes.' Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Are you going to do that for the rest of our lives?'

'No,' Harry replied, seeing hurt flash in Ginny's eyes. Close the gap between them Harry planted a row of feather light kisses from her ear down her jaw till he reached her lips. Looking into her eyes he felt her lips part and her breath tickle his cheek. 'Gin, I am going to do so much more.'

The couple lay on the bed snogging until Ginny was forced to stifle a yawn.

'I think I should sleep,' she whispered.

Harry waved his hand using wandless magic to pull the curtains closed. 'Do you want to stay here?'

Ginny nodded and kicked her shoes off and wiggled up on the bed till she found a pillow.

'Get in,' Harry said, removing his own shoes.

Ginny slipped beneath the soft blankets in her shorts and singlet shirt and curled into a comfortable position. She watched as Harry removed his t-shirt to be lying on top of the covers in just his track pants.

'You're not getting in?'

'I unlocked the door so that your brother's won't freak out. If I was in there with you they would freak.'

'True,' Ginny nodded.

Harry stuffed a pillow under his head and lay down to sleep. 'Night, Gin.'

'Morning, Harry.'

Both smiled as they drifted off into their dreams.

III


	14. Chapter 14

III

III

14

III

The Representative Heirs sat in their common room laughing waiting with Avye for Dumbledore to make his anticipated return to Hogwarts. For benefit of the Heirs, Avye had kindly created a large screen televisions to watch his return and had asked the school elves to provide popcorn and other sweets for their enjoyment.

'Look, here comes!' Seamus cried, waving the joystick.

'Zoom in on them already!'

'I can't wait to see Snape's face once he sees the dungeons.'

'We will have to wait until they reach the doors.'

'What do we do when they split up?'

'The screen will divide and you can track each of them individually.'

'Can I have some more popcorn?'

'Here.'

'How long till the reach the steps? I need to go to the loo.'

'How fast can you pee?'

'Fast.'

'You have two minutes max. I hold no responsibility if you miss the start of the action. Run.'

'Who has the fairy floss?'

'Me.'

'Can I have some?'

'Sure.'

'The bowl is empty.'

'I know.'

'Be charitable.'

'Call a damn elf and shut up. I want to hear what they say.'

'T minus thirty.'

'Hurry up, Terry!'

'I'm coming.'

'T minus twenty.'

'Does everyone have drinks? Food? Seats? Are we all packed ready to leave?'

'Yes! Shut up Bill.'

'Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One… One… One…'

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

'That is pathetic, Dumbles.'

'I love sound suppressing charms!'

'Seamus, zoom in on their faces.'

'I have the control stick for Dumbledore only. Someone else will have to follow Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout.'

'Quick, someone get the thingies and use them.'

'Shot gun, Snape.'

'They are control sticks not thingies, Blaise.'

'Baggs, Minnie.'

'Follow them!'

'Look at that face on Dumbles!'

'This is gold.'

'I am so glad I stayed.'

'They're splitting up.'

'Thank you Captain Obvious.'

'Follow your charges and laugh to your hearts content.'

'Snape's running to the dungeons!'

'Look at him. He looks like a giraffe.'

'I run like a giraffe. Do I run like Snape?'

'Not that bad.'

'Minnie is laughing.'

'Flitwick and Sprout too.'

'Dumbles is frowning. Mission successful!'

'He hasn't even seen his office.'

'The old coot.'

'Sprout has reached the new Hufflepuff dorms. She seems pleased.'

'I'm pleased with the new dorms.'

'You're a Hufflepuff.'

'Flitwick is dancing in Ravenclaw Common room.'

'I think he likes it.'

'I think Snape is crying.'

'What!'

'Look. He seems to be in severe amounts of pain.'

'We only put windows in the potions labs.'

'And made his desk purple.'

'With pictures of all the Gryffindor Head Students for the last century all over it.'

'Harry, wasn't your dad a Head Boy.'

'Yep, Snape's definitely crying.'

'Minnie is very please with Gryffindor Tower.'

'Flitwick is still dancing.'

'He needs lessons.'

'Sprout at her office.'

'Snape at his too. Seems happy.'

'He hasn't seen his desk yet.'

'Sprout leaving her office.'

'Minnie arriving at hers. What's Bumbles doing?'

'Wandering.'

'Flitwick is entering his domain.'

'Ravenclaws using big words again.'

'It's an office.'

'Minnie is sitting in her chair smiling.'

'I think she likes the cat toys we left for her.'

'I would to if I were a cat animagus.'

'Updates on Snape?'

'Slytherin Dorms seems satisfactory.'

'Dumbles is in the new Great Hall, circular tables and all. Doesn't seem very pleased.'

'Mission accomplished.'

'He still hasn't seen his office.'

'Sprout appears to love the new greenhouses after conquering the area with a one woman charge.'

'Flitwick is in the Charms corridor.'

'McGonagall in the Transfiguration rooms.'

'Both are pleased?'

'Yes.'

'Snape?'

'In his personal rooms. Sulking.'

'No heart attack? No stroke?'

'Nothing.'

'Damn.'

'Where are the other Heads of House?'

'En route to the Great Hall.'

'Dumbles?'

'Heading to his office.'

'Ready everyone?'

'Is there any more popcorn.'

'There's chocolate frogs.'

'Please.'

'Dumbledore is taking deep breath outside his office door.'

'Flitwick, Minnie and Sprout in Great Hall. They seem to like it.'

'Bumbles having a coronary.'

'Snape still sulking. I think he's crying again actually.'

'Does Dumbledore like it?'

'I think he's relieved that it hasn't really changed.'

'Where's he going? Seamus, follow.'

'PMF having tea in the Great Hall.'

'PMF?'

'Pomona, Minnie and Filly.'

'This is a slightly bizarre conversation.'

'Dumbledore is coming here!'

'Shit!'

'Avye?'

'He can't get in. Password and ring protected.'

'Thank goodness.'

'We should stay quiet just in case.'

'Did I ever tell you why I put your rooms here?'

'No.'

'Dumbledore loved to hide out in this area of the castle.'

'Mwah ha ha ha.'

'That was a nice evil laugh.'

'I've been practicing for this very occasion.'

'He looks kinda sad.'

'He manipulated us once too far. Now it's our turn to be troublesome.'

'You are a Weasley twin. You can't talk!'

'Shall we amend that … to be more troublesome.'

'Yes, better.'

'He's leaving this area. Repeat Dumbles is leaving the area.'

'Tea party in section three.'

'Tears in the dungeons.'

'And the show is over.'

'Damn.'

'Everyone get your stuff and floo back to Heir's Place. Oh and Avye, thank you.'

'You can all come visit at any time. I'll see you when school goes back.'

'Bye.'

'Bye,'

III

Harry and Tonks sat in Gringotts Banks main conference room waiting for the other invited heirs to arrive. Slowly they trickled in, Blaise came first followed by Xavier, Neville with Bill bringing up the rear. Rangok, Griphook and Griplin soon entered and sat at the head of the table.

'Welcome. I should probably explain why you are all here.'

'That would be helpful.'

'Well, some of the fees paid by the Hogwarts students are immediately forwarded on into four separate accounts. After speaking with Mr Potter, we drew up a plan for ensuring the wealth of the accounts but entitling each of the current heirs to a substantial amount.'

'Can you explain?'

'What Rangok has done for me is drawn up separate accounts. Each Representative Heir will receive their own account containing two and a half billion galleons.'

'Your kidding.'

'No.'

'From four separate accounts?'

'Yes. If you are a Gryffindor heir you get your money from that account. If you are a Ravenclaw you get your money from that account, blah, blah, blah. If you are from more than one line you get the money more than once.'

'What about future heirs?'

'There are plans in place to give them their own accounts as well.'

'Wow.'

'Now, Lord Potter, if you would allow us we have created an interactive model of Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Gatsby Lane, Sideshow Alley, Winton Lane, Puzo Lane and Boleyn Alley,' Griphook explained as the model was set on the tables between the heirs. 'Each business model can be lifted up and the current owner of the buildings' name is on the base along with the estimated value of the property. Properties already owned by Heirs and parties of interest are colour coded you just need to browse over the area.'

'Thank you for your help. Would you mind sending in some lunch?'

'Not at all.'

'Harry?' Bill asked in a whisper.

'I have plans, Bill. To change to wizarding world. If my friends get a helping hand in the process so be it.'

'Two and a half billion galleons, Harry.'

'Buy a new wardrobe, a house, the Daily Prophet, whatever tickles your fancy.'

'So, what's the plan, Harry?'

'We are going to buy up as many of the properties in this area as we can.'

'And have a monopoly on the place?'

'Correct.'

'Why, Harry?' Neville asked.

'To make us rich. To stop Voldemort getting money. To piss off Dumbledore and the Ministry. Any number of things, Nev,' Tonks replied. 'Use your imagination.'

Harry smiled and pulled a Muggle Mini Eight Ball from his pocket and began to shake it.

'Will it be a good day?' Harry asked before looking at the base of the ball. 'Yes. Let's get started then.'

'What do the colours mean?'

'Red, it's owned by a Gryffindor Heir. Blue it's owned by a Ravenclaw. Yellow a Hufflepuff, Green by illegitimate Slytherin Heirs. White it is owned by a neutral or someone who supports the light, and we will be leaving those businesses alone. Anything else is free game. Many of these properties are already up for sale and have been for some time so there will be many transactions made today.'

'Who are the pink places owned by, Harry?' Tonks asked.

'Me.'

'Why did these turn grey?'

'They must be the ones up for sale.'

'So how do we do this?'

'I'm not sure. The others need the opportunity to invest their money.'

'You are the family Lords. You could buy on their behalf according to their personalities and interests,' Bill suggested.

'Let's do it like that then.'

'Harry, I'm already rich. I want to buy a lot of properties today and get a slice of the Daily Prophet.'

'I plan on doing something similar, Blaise. Griplin is looking into the newspaper as we speak.'

'I want a piece of that newspaper too,' Neville declared.

'The three of us will buy the newspaper then.'

'How will we divide up the properties?'

'Bill, you look after investments for Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, remembering that it doesn't just have to be properties. You could buy a piece of the Canons for Ron for example. Nev, you look after Susan, Kristina, Hannah and Julia, Xavier, take Soph, Oliver, Terry and Roger. Nym, if you could look after Charlie, Seamus, Daphne and Eddie. Blaise and I will help all of you if needed but we have plans that need to be arranged.'

'We shall begin with the properties marked in grey?' Bill asked.

III

By dinnertime all the heirs were at Gringotts arguing over what they wanted to spend their money on, and which properties they wanted to own.

Blaise and Harry had come up with a long term plan for all their existing and freshly aquired properties. Between them they had purchased all of the newly constructed Puzo Lane, which forked off Diagon Alley, and had begun planning for the area, as well as a number of properties rented by the Ministry, half of the Daily Prophet, all properties for sale in Knockturn Alley and a handful in Diagon Alley.

Neville had bought one quarter of the Daily Prophet and the intersection of Sideshow Alley and Winton Lane, before putting a chunk of his money into a plant company.

The Abbot Sisters chose to group together, buying out the cul- de- sac end of Boleyn Alley with plans to demolish it and rebuild a wizarding hotel and restaurant there due to it's position on a quiet street close to the bank and main shopping district. Another portion of their funds then went into funding a new wing of St Mungos Hospital, a cause also supported by the Woods, Greengrasses and Susan Bones.

Daphne and Edwina, like the Abbots, bought out a number of investment properties in Boleyn Alley and two others in Winton Lane before investing more of their money into the Muggle stock market. Both sisters also investigated and bought homes for themselves in wizarding towns.

When Seamus arrived on the scene, the Irishman promptly bought out a number of pubs and clubs on Sideshow Alley as well as investing in Muggle and wizarding liquor companies.

Ravenclaw, Terry proved that sometimes the apple doesn't fall far from the tree and spent his money on things only a Ravenclaw would like, three bookshops, a Muggle printers, a Wizarding printers and house with a very large space for a library.

Curse breaker Xavier Wood decided to team up with his siblings in a family affair. With his inheritance he bought personal items like a boat and house, but with Sophie and Oliver he invested in a quidditch supply company, a handful of diverse offshore businesses and a ski resort and bought a wizarding hotel in Dubai, Muggle apartments in five major American cities and a number of properties in Hogsmede. Sophia also bought a house in London and invested a large portion of her inheritance on building a personal library and greenhouses. The youngest Wood, Oliver also bought a house, a magically enhanced Aston Martin and a number of shipping and rail warehouses around the country.

Susan Bones quietly and strategically bought a number of properties in Hogsmede, Gatsby and Winton Lanes and Boleyn Alley where she planned to establish restaurants, cafes, herbology stores, her own home and investment properties that she planned to rent.

Quidditch fan Roger bought a large portion of his favourite quidditch team with his money before using a second portion of the gold to purchase a variety of wizarding homes and businesses throughout the British Isles.

Tonks bought chunks of Muggle companies all across the world in a range of different interests. She also bought a number of apartment buildings in four different countries and shops in Sideshow Alley, Gatsby and Winton Lanes. Tonks also bought an old Manor on the opposite side of the forest near the Burrow.

The seven Weasley children secluded themselves off while the other Heirs fought for properties in the main shopping district. Charlie bought a shop he planned to devote to everything dragon, books, toys, art and clothes not made from dragon hide as well as investment properties in Magical and Muggle Italy, Switzerland, Romania, Hungary, Czech Republic, Southern France and Hogsmede. Bill bought properties in France and the British Isles. The Twins bought a number of businesses and nearby houses in thirty- six different locations around the world and a large piece of Euro Disney. Percy chose not to make any extra investments to the disgust of his sister, who, with Ron bought a series of commercial and private buildings around the world, sections of Muggle and Magical companies, part of a quidditch team, as well as a large selection of Muggle transportation including cars, bikes, planes and boats.

All seven Weasley children also put money into a kitty to help with the rebuilding and refurnishing of their childhood home, the Burrow, and for buying new wardrobes for themselves and their parents. They then, with Seamus, Tonks, Oliver and Susan, bought up all the free land around the Manor bought Tonks had bought with the intention of building a Magical town, on the edge of the Magical forest, that would rival Hogsmede. Each of the Weasleys outlined the areas they had set aside for their own homes before they contacted a number of building agencies to begin work immediately.

However, none of them knew just how much trouble their purchases would cause.

III

III


	15. Chapter 15

III

III

Wreaking Havoc

III

15

III

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters Office – Albus Dumbledore

Albus sat cheerily down at his desk to enjoy the breakfast that had been laid out on a silver try. Albus made a mental note to thank the elves for making him such a splendid breakfast of all his favourites, boiled eggs, toast fingers, crispy bacon, hash browns, sausages and a pot of strong tea. Picking up a spoon to knock the tops off his eggs, the aging professor was startled by the appearance of an irate Minerva McGonagall framed by his doorway.

'Come in, my dear,' he declared waving his spoon. 'What seems to be the matter?'

'Albus, I want my paper and I want it now!' the transfiguration mistress shrieked. 'This tomfoolery must stop this instant!'

'I have no idea…'

'I know it was you who has been taking my paper every morning for the past week Albus but you promised.'

Albus looked at the woman who appeared to have just risen from bed, putting down his cutlery and wiping his mouth with a napkin he stood. 'And I kept my promise, Minerva. I have not touched your paper. Someone else must have taken it. However in the meantime you may have my copy of the Daily Prophet,' Dumbledore said reaching down to the corner of his desk only to have his fingers come into contact with the oak surface of his desk, not the paper. 'My paper!'

'Albus!' Severus Snape roared as he ran up the stairs. 'Taking Minerva's morning paper is one thing, but taking mine is entirely different,' the potions professor declared bursting into the office. 'Minerva.'

'Severus.'

'What do you have to say, Albus?'

'I have no paper.'

'Excuse me, Albus,' Flitwick squeaked from the fireplace. 'If you could return my newspaper it would be appreciated.

'I have no- ones newspapers!' the headmaster snapped. 'I don't even have my own so stop accusing me of being a thief and give me a moment to think.'

None of the assembled Hogwarts professors noticed the purple robed woman retreating through a wall with a wide smile on her face.

III

Ministry of Magic, Minister of Magic's Office – Cornelius Fudge

'Weatherby! Where's my newspaper?'

'I don't know, Sir,' the red head murmured sweeping into the room. 'I will have someone locate it immediately.'

'See that you do, Weatherby,' Cornelius announced, sliding back down into his chair. 'I want to see how my interview was portrayed to the public.'

'In the meantime could you please look over these files, Sir?' Percy Weasley asked depositing a pile of documents of the Minister's desk.

'What is all this?'

'Items that required your attention, Sir.'

'Unless they are urgent take them away,' Cornelius huffed.

'Sir, that is only one- third of the urgent pile.'

The Minister of Magic blanched before turning a brilliant tomato red.

'I'll just go find out what happened to your Daily Prophet,' Percy said hightailing himself out of the office.

III

Daily Prophet Offices, Conference Room – Blaise Zabini

Blaise sat in the chair at his mother's right hand as the business woman shouted at the high ranking personnel of the Daily Prophet Newspaper on behalf of the new investors.

'I will not have this drivel being printed!' Alexis Zabini snapped. 'It appears that none of these reports have been confirmed and we can't guarantee that our readers are being given the most accurate news possible. This is not some trashy tabloid, this is the paper that projects our society to the world and this is unacceptable!'

Blaise sat smirking as his mother snapped a copy of the newspaper down on the table making every employee in the room flinch.

'Blaise, darling. I can't deal with this right now,' Alexis said flopping into a chair and holding her fingers to her temples. 'Go and find our fellow investors.'

'No need, Alexis, we've been here the whole time,' Neville said quietly as Sirius knocked him on the head to remove the disillusioning charm.

'You're both here,' Blaise smirked sitting up straight and directing Neville into a chair with a wave of his hand.

'Of course we have been,' the deepening voice of Harry Potter said from Alexis's left as he too slowly became visible. 'Our guards will remain hidden but know that they are there.'

'Harry!' Alexis smiled. 'You can take over this meeting if you wish.'

'As long as you stay behind and continue to guide me,' Harry smiled.

'I wouldn't let you run away with Blaise's investment, nor your own,' Alexis laughed. 'Do your worst to them.'

Harry smiled, his eyes glinting mischievously. 'Get every single staff member in this room by ten- thirty.'

The Editor- In- Chief paled as he looked at his watch. 'That's in six minutes.'

'Five and a half,' Neville smirked before turning to look at his friends. 'What?'

III

Ministry of Magic, Minister of Magic's Office – Percy Weasley

'Minister Fudge?'

'Weatherby. Good. You have my newspaper I hope.'

'No, Sir. Carrols is still looking into it. I need a number of signatures please. You are very behind on your paper work and it will only take a moment or two to get many things out of the way.'

Percy smirked as Fudge grumbled to himself before picking up his quill. 'Where do I sign, Weatherby.'

'You're not going to ask what it's for?'

'Weatherby, you have just handed me a stack of parchments that consist of a single leaf. I know that everything important comes in a scroll or folder. Going by the first few documents these are all order request forms from the heads of department. Now may I begin signing?'

'Of course, Sir. I'm sorry for questioning you.'

'Go find my newspaper, Weatherby,' Fudge replied pushing the stack of signed parchments to his assistant. 'I promise to keep autographing while you locate a copy of the Daily Prophet.'

Percy Weasley grinned wildly as he left the office hastily shoving a number of the bottom parchments into his robe pockets.

III

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters Office – Albus Dumbledore

'What the hell is going on?'

'You are the wisest man on the planet. You tell me, Albus,' his deputy headmistress snapped.

'What the hell is going on?'

'We don't know!'

'Dobby!'

'Master Dumblydore is calling Dobby. What can Dobby be doing?'

'Where are the newspapers, Dobby?'

'The owls be delivering no newspapers this morning. They not be coming.'

'What do you meant they didn't come?'

'They didn't come and the shop isn't open.'

'Thank you, Dobby.'

The small elf popped away.

'Everyone get dressed and meet me in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes,' Albus muttered disappearing through the door to his own quarters.

III

Ravenclaw Manor – Andromeda Tonks

'Mama?' Tonks called as she stumbled up the long carpeted hallways. 'Mum! Dad! Where are you?'

'We are in the blue study,' Andromeda hollered.

'Thank goodness I found you,' her daughter puffed. 'I just got the message from Remus. Harry says go for the Potter properties.'

Andromeda smirked and picked up a large pile of envelopes before heading to the owlery.

III

Daily Prophet Offices, Conference Room

'What was that fire call about, Harry?' Alexis asked as Harry dumped another stack of files on the desk between the four.

'Oh, nothing much. I was just giving my representatives permission to dump a number of our suppliers as they have connections with Voldemort's Death Eaters and pick up others.'

'That's after changing all my suppliers yesterday,' Neville said calmly looking over the documents in front of him.

'What else are you planning?' Alexis asked her scarlet lips curving into a bloodthirsty smirk.

'A Ministry Coup now that Hogwarts has been dealt with,' Harry replied ignoring his staff as they rushed into the room.

'Hogwarts has been dealt with?'

'Like you would not believe, Mother,' Blaise smirked. 'We just need to make sure we have the right support when it comes to the Ministry thing.'

'ETD?'

'What's ETD?' Neville asked.

'Estimated Time of Destruction.'

'T minus 14,' Harry returned, before looking up at his staff and back down at the files in front of him. 'The following people, please consider yourselves fired…'

III

Ministry of Magic, Minister of Magic's Office – Cornelius Fudge

'Weatherby! Get in here now!'

'Yes, Minister?' the red head asked quietly.

'Where is my paper? I asked for it over an hour ago.'

'Sir. No- one received papers this morning.'

'No- one! What happened to the owls?'

'I don't think it is a problem with the owls, Sir.'

'Then what is it a problem with?'

'The paper itself.'

Cornelius stood and gripped the edge of his desk.

'Harry Potter is missing, something funny is going down at Hogwarts and you are now telling me that the Daily Prophet has stoped printing.'

'Yes, Sir,' Percy whispered.

'After all the money I have given them,' Fudge fumed. 'Weatherby, get my hat. I am going down there to sort out this mess myself.'

III

Daily Prophet Offices, Conference Room

'Harry, a crowd is growing outside.'

'Thanks, Remus. Blaise, have you written up a sign?'

'Yes, Harry.'

'Will you have someone go and display it out front, please. Make sure it has the job positions and such on it as well.'

'It's all there as we discussed.'

'Good.'

'I need the reporters writing in accordance with the new guidelines otherwise it will be your butt and theirs on the line,' Neville shouted. 'You will begin printing retractions for misleading and false articles in the last five years. You will do it properly and you will do it well. Is that understood?'

'I'm not taking orders from no kids,' an overweight reporter said from the back of the room.

'Come here,' Harry whispered. 'Come here now.'

The room watched as the man stepped forward and Harry accepted a folder from Neville sliding out one of the parchments inside. Slamming it onto the desk Harry silently handed the man a quill.

'What is this piece of shit?'

'That,' Blaise sneered. 'That is your ticket out. You can sign, keep your mouth shut and receive a months wage or you can not sign, walk away now and get nothing from us and a very bad reputation by the time we are finished with you.'

The man looked at each of the stony face boys separately before signing the parchment quickly.

'Someone escort him from the premises please.'

The room was silent as the employees waited for their young employers to speak.

'Sirs?' the Editor- in- Chief asked quietly. 'What would you like us to do?'

'Undermine the Ministry using this information,' Neville grinned picking a box up off the floor and pushing it across the desk. 'Have tomorrows paper ready and suitable or … what's that Muggle saying?'

'Heads will roll,' Blaise replied calmly.

'That's it. Heads will roll.'

The Daily Prophet staff took one look at the box, their new contracts and guidelines and raced off to do the required bidding.

III

Daily Prophet Offices, Outside

'What is going on here, Albus?' Fudge shouted over the noise of the crowd.

'I'm not sure, Cornelius. I suggest that we wait for a moment or two to find out.'

The two powerful figureheads stood beside the firmly locked door to the Daily Prophet building speaking with their respective companions and the witches and wizards forming the crowd around them.

'Look!' one witch shouted pointing to a sign floating down from an opening window.

'Weatherby, do everyone a favour and read the announcement allowed,' Fudge demanded. 'My fellows, if you would cease the hubbub for a moment or two my assistant here will read the notice to us all.'

Catching the board Percy cleared his throat.

'Sir…'

'Just read it Mr Weasley,' Dumbledore demanded.

'The Daily Prophet would like to apologise for any inconvenience resulting from the discontinuation of today's edition of our newspaper. Over night the company was purchased in the majority and the new owners sought to introduce immediate and sweeping changes.'

'What!' Fudge snapped as Dumbledore whispered a quiet 'No!' of shock.

'Let it be known that the Daily Prophet will be free of charge for the rest of the week for all readers and commencing this Sunday the usual payment scheme shall recommence. Any person desiring a career with the new look, new attitude newspaper is requested to apply by owl by no later than six this evening. Watch out!'

'This is preposterous!'

'This can't be happening!'

Looking around Percy slipped some papers out from under his robes and handed them to Tonks who was standing at his side in disguise before following his leader back down the alley, a large smirk on his face.

III

III


	16. Chapter 16

III

III

Wreaking Havoc

III

Chapter Sixteen

III

Harry woke up late the following day and eventually clambered out of bed. Walking across the room to get his robe and slippers he caught his reflection in the full length mirror in the corner of the room. Stopping and looking closely at himself, Harry noted that the potions Nicholas, Sirius and Millie had been shoving down his throat were starting to work. He had grown a few inches and his shoulders were wider, making his body fill out, loosing the scrawny look but still being fairly thin. Looking down at the hem of his dressing gown after throwing it on Harry tried to determine whether or not he had grown.

'Three women came in the other day and cast hundreds of spells all over your clothes, handsome,' the mirror simpered. 'They thought that if you knew you were growing you would stop taking the potions you need to try and save money or something.'

'I guess their hearts were in the right places,' Harry groaned, imagining Millie, Andie and Nym going through all his cupboards and drawers.

'Do keep taking them, dear. They are doing wonders for you.'

Harry smiled at the mirror and decided not to get dressed, simply tying his robe over the boxers he had slept in and sliding into his slippers before heading down stairs. As he walked down the staircase, Harry took a squash ball out of his robe pocket and began floating it in front of him using intent magic, borrowed from his demon heritage. Moving into the dining room the sombre mood of the room told him immediately that something was wrong.

'Did something go wrong with the paper?' Harry asked quickly looking over the front page. 'Or was there a letter from Hogwarts. Is one of the heirs hurt?' he asked panicked.

'No, Harry,' Millie replied sniffing. 'It was nothing like that.'

'Then what was it?' Harry asked loosing his temper.

'Harry,' Tonks said getting up and moving to stand in front of Harry, gently plucking the squash ball from the air. 'Nicholas died in his sleep sometime last night.'

'Don't be silly. He was fine when I talked to him last night.'

'That's how it happens sometimes,' Tonks whispered, tears slipping down her face.

'He's not dead,' Harry shouted, causing a shockwave of his magic brake all the china in the room. 'He can't be, Nym. I need his help,' he finished in a hoarse whisper.

'Come with me.'

Sirius and Millie took one of Harry's arms each and followed Tonks, Remus and Petunia up the stairs to Nicholas's room. Stepping forward Harry opened the door slowly before grabbing Tonks' hand for support. Edging into the room, Harry saw his friend peacefully sleeping, his lips blue from lack of oxygen. Reaching out the teen touched the alchemist's neck where his pulse should have been and felt the ice cold skin.

'He can't stay here. No one can know about this. This is my home. My sanctuary. And if everyone knew that we were together while I have been missing what would that do?'

'Look at all this,' Remus called quietly from beside Nicholas's desk.

The group walked over and found a number of letters, a pensive and a number of legal documents.

'I don't think…'

'Don't worry about it, Harry,' Sirius told him. 'Millie, Remus and I will deal with this. Tonks will stay with you while Petunia is at work. You will keep using that head of yours. You will keep planning.'

Harry nodded mutely and wandered into his office before curling up in his armchair and letting the tears drip down his face. He was vaguely aware of Tonks sitting down on the sofa, crying softly. After a few hours, Harry closed his eyes and focused on his magic using it to ease his sore eyes and shaking limbs.

Standing he wandered down to the dining room and ate an omelette that was served by one of the house elves.

'Harry?' Sirius said sitting down next to him. 'The Ministry and Press have been alerted to the death. You have been named in his will with Neville Longbottom as the main beneficiary.'

'I have to go out in public.'

'Yes.'

'Where will the will reading be?'

'Gringotts.'

'So, Neville and I will be protected by the Goblins.'

'It's handy owning Gringotts Bank.'

'It's a technicality. I don't really own it,' Harry smiled weakly.

'How so?'

'The Goblins own all the land below the wizarding area of London, but none above. The Potters, own the land the bank is built on, and the Goblins operate from there with our permission. As a result we have no bank fees and very good rates. But the Goblins being a proud race find the Potter's owning their building being a touchy subject. By reminding them of it that first night ensured that they would help me.'

'So, the Potter Family has some sort of treaty with the Goblins.'

'Yes.'

'They can help us against Dumbledore.'

'Yes,' Harry sighed. 'When is the will reading?'

'Day after next.'

'I have something do right now, Padfoot. Please, excuse me.'

Sirius frowned sadly as his godson left the room.

III

Harry sat in his family robes in a small chamber of Gringotts Bank next to Neville Longbottom. Only the named beneficiaries were in the room as had been requested by Harry and Neville. They were waiting for the transactions to be made. The books and other items delivered from Flamel Manor, the money transferred from vault to vault, and letters read.

Harry sat numbly vaguely aware of the others leaving and the three Tonkses entering the room.

'Everything has already been delivered to my study at the Manor,' Harry whispered. 'I don't think I need you guys for anything today.'

'The press, Harry. They want a statement,' Ted replied gently.

'Tell them that Nicholas and I have been close these past few weeks and he has been helping to care for me. He has been a good friend and mentor. And say anything else you want just keep it as truthful as you can.'

'What do we do about Dumbledore? He's waiting outside.'

'He's furious he wasn't allowed in Harry.'

Harry grinned manically. 'We do nothing. Neville and I will spend the night down in the vault, and Dumbles can wait to his heart's content.'

'If you're sure,' Andie began warily.

'I am sure,' Harry replied firmly. 'I have been given some books that Neville and I need to study anyway.'

'About what?' Tonks asked.

'The mind arts and my heritage. From what I saw when I flicked through it, it seems I will never need a wand.'

'You will for show, Harry,' Ted said reasonably. 'You better go down to the vault now before Dumbledore breaks in.'

'He can't break in Dad. This is Gringotts,' Tonks replied.

'Whatever.'

Harry stood and picked up his belongings urging Neville to do the same. 'Let's get this show on the road.'

III

Neville and Harry arrived at the apartment vault to find Blaise Zabini sitting with his mother on the small ledge outside the door.

'What are you doing here?' Harry asked climbing out of the cart and fishing in his pocket for the key.

'We have some newspaper news,' Alexis smiled, her blazer making her ensemble more suitable for a business meeting.

'Just come from a hot date, Alexis?' Harry asked with a raised eyebrow while Blaise sighed.

'Not exactly,' Alexis replied her scarlet lips curving in a smile.

'You'd all better come in then,' Harry said with a wave to the Goblin in the cart.

The group filed in, the three visitors amazed by the interior. Harry automatically moved to the kitchenette and began setting up a tea and coffee tray.

'I feel like cooking. What do you want to eat?'

'Whatever you are willing to make,' Blaise replied on behalf of them all.

'Alexis?'

'We have received a number of letters from two very irate men.'

'Dumbledore and Fudge?' Neville asked quickly receiving a nod from Blaise in reply.

'Both have written strongly worded noted demanding that we allow them to do various things, their own columns within the paper and the like. They have also expressed their dislike of the newly structured and formatted papers, but they seem to be the only ones who don't like it. In fact our sales across the globe have improved almost three hundred percent outside the British Isles.'

'That is good news,' Harry smirked.

'The newspaper has a number of damaging articles ready to publish. I am ready to give the go ahead if you, the stakeholders are,' Alexis replied formally.

'Gentlemen?' Harry asked his two peers.

'Whoever thought fifteen year olds could be so much trouble,' Blaise laughed.

'Do it,' Neville said viciously. 'And make sure the article campaigning for the use of that new magical nullifying spell against murderers and vicious criminals gets front page.'

'Will do,' the Zabini woman replied jotting a number of things down in her notebook.

'Next order of business would be the possibility of publishing a magazine speaking out against Albus Dumbledore, a special lift out to go in the weekend paper.'

'Who wrote this?' Neville asked reading the first few lines of the page he had been given.

'Adrian Dumbledore.'

'Who's he?' Harry asked.

'Albus's son. Illegitimate, ignored, very angry son.'

'I trust your guidance, Alexis and Blaise and Neville's instincts. If you want to run with this, do it.'

Alexis made another note in her book while Blaise smirked.

'Dumbles is going down,' the Slytherin smirked. 'This is so sweet.'

'Why?'

'Adrian is mother's godfather. His late son is my father.'

'But you have the surname Zabini,' Neville whispered in confusion, looking up from the article he was reading with relish.

'As a protection.'

'Do we have anything against Fudge?'

'Yes.'

'Take him out subtly. And make sure to drop names of potential people to take over Dumbles's positions.'

'Harry, what do you think about having people on the inside at the ministry?'

'We do have some. Percy Weasley for example.'

'I mean one in the DOM. One with access to the hall of prophecies. One with access to the spell that takes a wizards powers and turns them into Muggles. One that knows where Azkaban is.'

'Who is he?'

'Adrian Dumbledore, Avana Barstow, my aunt and Alana Barstow, my cousin, the youngest researcher at the DOM in a millennia.'

'They are safe, strong and reliable.'

'Yes. And can help to bring the Dumbledore house down from the inside.'

'How?'

'Aberforth is Lord. Albus is next in line with plans to give it to some distant relative. We want Adrian to get it and give it to Avana, his surviving child who gives it to Alana who is two years older than myself.'

'Alana is willing to come on board?'

'She's half vampire. She'll do anything and the new Hogwarts will let her in if we want.'

'Dumbledore's great-granddaughter is half-vampire. Well this is interesting,' Harry smirked. 'Alexis, run with it. Send us the pre-copy the night before. You have been doing a fantastic job. Just keep it up.'

'Will do,' Alexis smiled genuinely.

'What next, Harry?' Neville asked.

'We need to get a R.H. meeting together. I am sure we all have plans we wish to discuss.'

Neville's expression remained schooled. 'Yes. I am sure we do.'

III

III


	17. Announcement

III

III

Ladies and Gentlemen, my readers,

There is light at the end of the tunnel! After months of illness, computer and technological disaster and writers block, _Wreaking Havoc!_ is undergoing final Beta approval as you read this. I hope that the first chapter will be out by August 20, 2008.

My most sincere apologies for the delay.

Catherine or Cate

III

III

Wreaking Havoc

III

Announcement – Doors Opening and Closing

III

To My Readers,

Sometimes, as a writer you get overcome with ideas. Most you note down and find a way to run with them – fit them into stories already on the go, others you give them their own fifteen seconds of fame. _Wreaking Havoc_ has been a blast to work on, however personal disappointment in the story has led to writers bloc and ultimately, the rewriting of the story. Thus, a door has closed on _Wreaking Havoc_ but another door has opened on _Wreaking Havoc!_ (as much as I dislike the exclamation mark). There the same story will be reworked and represent it. You are all very welcome to express your opinions on the new, and the old.

Please, enjoy.

Catherine or Cate

III


End file.
